


Teikoku en la playa

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, cameos sorpresas!, días en la playa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Arena, mar, aventuras y dramas. Unos días en la playa para el equipo de fútbol de Teikoku ¿Qué podría salir mal? Esperemos que nada. Acompañen a Kazemaru, Fudou, Genda y Sakuma, haciendo de las suyas sin ninguna supervisión aparentemente. [Leve Yaoi][Se basa en el capitulo 21 de Orion]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Teikoku en la playa

**Author's Note:**

> Se basa en el capitulo 21 de Orion

\- ¡Iremos a la playa! - así comenzaba aquel día Teikoku, con Sakuma tomando las riendas del equipo. 

En ese momento estaban en una de las salas de reuniones del equipo. Había una larga mesa en el centro, dónde obviamente Sakuma ocupaba lugar en la cabecera. 

Ayer habían llegado Kazemaru y Fudou, luego de estar residiendo en la zona de entrenamiento de los seleccionados para Inazuma Japan. Estarían algunos días allí, para después, ambos abandonar Japón para ir a Rusia. Así que tenían una semana de descanso y para poner todo en orden, antes del viaje.

\- ¿La playa?- pregunto Narukami.- ¿Por qué?- no es que no quisiera ir, varios estaban emocionados por la idea. Pero Sakuma había estado tan estricto desde que terminó el torneo nacional, que no pensó que saldría con esa idea.

\- Hemos estado trabajando sin cansancio y nuestro arduo trabajo ha dado sus frutos.- Sakuma estaba de pie dando su discurso.- Kazemaru y Fudou han llegado, y creo que es un buen momento para ello. 

\- ¡Que buena idea capitán!- celebró Jimon, varios estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Hace tiempo que no voy a la playa.- comentó Doumen.

\- Podre poner en práctica mis habilidades de nado.- Banjou se veía entusiasmado.

\- Se oye interesante, nadar no esta mal.- con tranquilidad, Sakiyama hablo.- Quizás pueda intentar probarlo en la playa, en vez de una piscina.- Henmi solo asintió a su lado, él también solo había nadado en una piscina. Gojou, a su lado, estaba en su teléfono escribiendo algo, quizás un mensaje.

\- No es una taaaan mala idea.- molesto Fudou, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla. Sakuma solo le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza y seguridad. 

Kazemaru se había sentado entre Henmi y Fudou, había sacado un cuaderno y un lápiz, pensando que Sakuma daría instrucciones de entrenamientos para esta semana, que eran los días que estarían allí antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Sakuma fuera a tomarse días libres sin entrenamiento, así que no utilizó ninguna de esas cosas.

\- Así que muchachos…- comenzó Sakuma, luego de que todos se tranquilizaron.- Este es nuestro itinerario de entrenamiento.- y de la nada sacó unos papeles que puso sobre la mesa.

-........

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!- fue el grito de varios.

\- Pero capitán pensé que nos íbamos a divertir.- le lloro Narukami, que ya se había ilusionado. Mientras que Sakiyama a su lado, le entregaba una copia del itinerario. 

El portero sonrió con algo de tristeza, incluso él se había entusiasmado un poco. A Genda no le importaba entrenar, y lo iba a hacer con o sin itinerario, pero obviamente a su ritmo y divirtiéndose con los demás, no con algo pautado. Apenas vio la hoja, noto que Sakuma había puesto las horas de inicio y final de cada actividad, los minutos de descanso, de comida, de dormir, etc. Se lo había tomado muy en serio.

\- Capitán…-. llamó Sakiyama bastante serio, incluso levantó la mano para pedir permiso, todos se quedaron en silencio.- ¿No cree que esto está mal? Kazemaru y Fudou han llegado hace poco.- los nombrados se miraron durante unos segundos, ya que no comprendían que pretendía el peli verde.- Pronto se irán a Rusia, no es mejor descansar y divertirse antes que se vayan, al menos durante unos días.

\- ¡Si!- apoyo con un grito Narukami.- Yo quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos, no solo en un entrenamiento.

\- kukuku afianzar el lazo entre compañeros de equipo, también es importante, capitán.- ese había sido Gojou, que a pesar de que estaba con su teléfono, había estado atento a cada palabra.

-Gojou tiene un punto.- le comento Genda a Sakuma. De repente todos estaban de acuerdo con Gojou. 

-Está bien, está bien, comprendo.- Sakuma dió su brazo a torcer.- Pero será medio día de entrenamiento y luego libre.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!-se quejaron otra vez.

-¡Un cuarto de día!- gritó Jimon. Todos, o la gran mayoría, comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con eso, así que Sakuma no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, a regañadientes, y él que se había esforzado tanto en hacer ese itinerario. 

Luego de eso comenzaron a platicar sobre el torneo internacional, donde Kazemaru y Fudou participaban.

Banjou como defensa que era, estaba bastante interesado en la técnica de Kazemaru, ya que gran parte de su desarrollo lo había hecho en Teikoku, y varios le habían visto esforzarse. Entre una y otra cosa, comentaron los partidos con cada equipo contrincante, y así, se pasó la hora de reunión, cada uno abandonó la sala cuando todo terminó. 

Sakuma les dio de aviso, que sería dentro de un día el viaje, se quedarían por tres noches, y que estuvieran atentos a sus teléfonos por un futuro anuncio. 

Así la sala se fue quedando vacía, Sakuma dejó escapar un suspiro, recogiendo las hojas del itinerario que tanto le costó hacer.- Tendré que rehacer todo.- se veía un tanto desanimado, pero bueno, no siempre podía conseguir todo lo que quería.

\- Te ayudaré con el nuevo itinerario, Sakuma.- Kazemaru, quien aún no se había ido, se acercó al capitán.

\- ¿eh? No tienes porque hacerlo, Kazemaru.- Sakuma estaba muy agradecido por la iniciativa de Kazemaru, pero esto era su problema, él lo había planificado y había cometido el error de confiar que todos estarían de acuerdo.

\- Pero... - claro Kazemaru insistió.- Como miembro del comite-

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el comité, Kazemaru.- fue la aclaración algo ruda de parte del capitán de Teikoku, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Ichirouta. Claro se sintió incómodo por ello, quizás estaba siendo un entrometido.

\- Perd- 

Pero antes de siquiera pedir perdón por eso, Sakuma le interrumpió.- Tú ya no eres parte del comité.- Jirou le sonrió con suavidad.- Para nosotros, eres nuestro compañero de equipo, un amigo.- el de coleta le observó con sorpresa, para luego sonreír en respuesta, se quedaron así un buen rato, sonriéndose, era un ambiente bastante cálido.

\- Por favor, no se vayan a besar.- comentario que provocó sonrojos en ambos chicos y rompió el buen ambiente que se había formado. Fudou aún seguía allí, con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

\- Fudou…- regaño Kazemaru, Sakuma solo frunció el ceño molesto, no había notado que estaba allí. De todas formas, Jirou lo ignoró y se dirigió a Kazemaru.

\- Mejor ve con los demás chicos, conversa con ellos.- insistió Sakuma.- Creo que Banjou quería hacerte más preguntas.- le animó él con una sonrisa.- No demorare mucho en hacer esto.

\- Bu-bueno… Si lo dices así.- terminó por aceptar Kazemaru, Sakuma asintió tranquilo.

\- Tu también vete Fudou.- con ambas manos en su cintura, ahora Sakuma se dirigía al castaño, pero esta vez con un tono más duro en su voz, claramente le estaba diciendo que se largará muy groseramente. 

\- ¿eh? Pero si quiero pasar tiempo con mi capitán favorito.- fue lo que dijo con sarcasmo Fudou. 

\- Que asco, deja la bromas, Fudou.- Kazemaru sonrió y se marchó, de alguna forma, dentro de esas pequeñas discusiones que tenían, se llevaban bastante bien, por lo menos ya no se mataban.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


\- Bueno días Kazemaru.- saludo Genda al defensa aquella mañana, al encontrárselo de camino al bus de Teikoku.

\- Genda, buenos días.

\- ¿vas preparado para el viaje? 

\- Sí.- le dijo mostrándole el bolso que traía colgando, cuya cinta cruzaba su pecho, más otro pequeño bolso que llevaba en su mano derecha, y una bolsa de tela en la izquierda. Genda traía un solo bolso, pero bastante más grande, así que no necesitaba tres bolsas como Kazemaru.- Aunque Sakuma, nunca dijo el nombre de la playa.

\- ¿uh? Teikoku tiene un alojamiento para ir siempre, está reservado para este tipo de actividades ¿No lo sabías?

Kazemaru se quedó pensando un poco, pero no recordaba un documento que dijera eso.- Quizás lo leí, pero no lo recuerdo.- decía un tanto avergonzado por haber olvidado ese detalle. Genda solo sonrió comprensivo.

\- Bueno, es a Okinawa a donde vamos.- le indicó Genda.

\- oh, ya veo...¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!- gritó con sorpresa Kazemaru.- Pero tardaremos en llegar, es-esta muy lejos... no sabía…- se enredó con sus propias palabras. Genda volteo a mirarlo sin entender a lo que se refería por un instantes.

\- oh, entiendo. No demoraremos, el viaje es en avión.- Kazemaru le miró sin creerle, incluso pensó que había escuchado mal.- Es más rápido, Teikoku no solo cuenta con un alojamiento, también con un avión que los clubes pueden usar para este tipo de casos, o torneos que se realicen en regiones lejanas. El club de fútbol no lo ha usado hace bastante, creo que nunca, así que podemos aprovecharlo.- después siguieron caminando, Kazemaru no pregunto más al respecto, no debería estar asombrado por los beneficios que tenían los chicos que estudiaban aquí. Pero una pregunta abordó su mente.

\- Genda…- llamó él, mientras caminaba a un lado del portero, el otro solo le observo en silencio, dando entender que tenía toda su atención.- ¿Por qué no han usado esas instalaciones?- Koujirou pensó un poco antes de responder.

\- Pensé que lo deducirías.- le dijo.- Pero… fue por Kageyama.

Solo eso basto para que Kazemaru comprendiera. Estaba claro que Kageyama no daba lugar, ni tiempo, para que los miembros del club de futbol pudieran disfrutar de ese tipo de actividades. Sabiendo que Kageyama había estado en Teikoku hace bastante, seguro que ni Genda, ni ningún otro miembro antiguo, pensó alguna vez en que usarían esos beneficios bajo su mando. 

\- Ahora es diferente.- agregó Genda, con un tono más positivo.- Luego de que Kageyama se fuera, nos dimos cuenta en el camino de nuestros errores. El que tu entraras también ayudó.

\- ¿eh? Yo no creo haber hecho nada.- negó Kazemaru.

Koujirou dejó escapar una corta risa, ante la mueca de sorpresa y nervios de Ichirouta.- Si, lo hiciste. Solo que no te diste cuenta.

\- Genda, Kazemaru, llegaron…- ya se habían acercado lo suficiente al equipo, que se había reunido en una de las salida de Teikoku, allí les esperaba un enorme bus, que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Jimon les había saludado, interrumpiendo las preguntas de Kazemaru a Genda.

\- Solo falta Narukami y Gojou.- decía Sakuma mirando la hora en su eleven band. Kazemaru observó a los presentes de un lado a otro.

\- ¿y Fudou?- pregunto al no ver al mediocampo entre los presentes.

\- Ya está en el bus.- contestó Sakuma, la mirada de Kazemaru viajó de Sakuma a Fudou, quien estaba sentado en la última fila, al lado de la ventana, con unos cascos, claramente escuchando música, en su propio mundo.

\- Te ayudo con tu bolso, Kazemaru.- llamó Genda su atención, tomando el bolso que colgaba de su mano, para luego subirlo al autobús. Kazemaru le agradeció y le siguió. Minutos después todos estaban subiendo al autobús.

Gojou había llegado con dos cámaras y un trípode, Doumen se veía muy interesado en las cámaras, así que se sentó junto a él Narukami fue él último en llegar, llegó corriendo tan rápido como le daban sus piernas.

\- Narukami, ya nos íbamos sin tí.- fue el saludo de Henmi a un agitado pelivioleta, que estaba recuperando su aliento ya arriba del autobús. 

\- ah… per-perdón.- con una mano en su pecho, se dejó caer en el primer asiento libre que vio, recibió el regaño de Sakuma después de eso. 

\- Ten…-Kazemaru, como buen compañero que es, se acercó al pobre Narukami y le tendió una botella de agua, mientras el autobús se ponía en movimiento.

\- Muchas gracias, Kazemaru-san.- agradecido, recibió la botella y bebió un gran sorbo de agua.- Lo lamento de nuevo, mi alarma no sonó… creo que olvide ponerla.

\- No importa ya estás aquí.- Sakuma que estaba sentado en el asiento detrás de Narukami, le dijo aquello.- Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.- Narukami se volvió a disculpar, mientras Kazemaru volvió a su asiento, justo al lado de Genda. 

El viaje en bus fue corto, treinta minutos que pasaron rápidamente, entre conversaciones, juegos, o simplemente silencio. Sakuma iba platicando con Jimon. Genda con Kazemaru, Doumen probaba las cámaras fotográficas de Gojou. Mientras Banjou, Oono, Sakiyama y Henmi, platicaban entre ellos. Narukami solo estaba escuchando música, aunque de vez en cuando miraba al grupo de Henmi y se interesaba en lo que hablaban. Fudou era el único aislado al fondo del autobús, por voluntad propia. 

Ya en el aeropuerto, el equipo fue a su puerta con rapidez, sus bolsos fueron subidos al avión. Y la verdad es que todo fue muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban a bordo. Podían sentarse en cualquier parte, ya que era un avión privado, pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande y espacioso para ellos. 

Fudou y Kazemaru, no pudieron evitar pensar, sincronizadamente, sobre la cantidad de dinero que estaban derrochando y las comodidades que tenían, pero bueno, así era como las cosas funcionaban en Teikoku. Después de todo, era una academia de prestigio en el país, con una larga historia detrás, pero no dejaban de sorprenderse.

El viaje en avión tampoco fue largo, en un pestañeo habían llegado a su destino, Kazemaru se sorprendió por ello, en bus y en barco les hubiera tomado horas llegar. Apenas el avión se detuvo, bajaron y tomaron sus cosas, para subir a otro bus, que los llevó al lugar donde pasarían las cuatro próximas noches.

\- ¡Es la primera vez que vemos el alojamiento!- Narukami fue el primero en bajar, parecía un niño. Es que el lugar era maravilloso y muy bonito

La verdad es que Kazemaru se había imaginado una fortaleza fría, gigante, que desentonaría con los colores cálidos y acogedores de los alrededores, pero era todo lo contrario. El alojamiento era una casa, pero claro una bastante grande, a la altura de Teikoku, pero se mantenía a tono con las demás casas cercanas. Sus paredes eran blancas y el techo de tejas oscuras, el lugar parecía tener forma de una “L”. 

Para llegar hasta ella, el bus había conducido por un largo camino rodeado de palmeras, luego se estacionó, dejando ver aquella enorme casa, de dos pisos, quizás con ático, quizás. Fudou se preguntó cuántas habitaciones habrían, pero era obvio que debían ser suficientes, y mucho más, para todos.  
  
Lentamente todos los miembros bajaron del bus, junto con sus pertenencias y este se marchó, dejando a los chicos allí.

\- ah, entrenador Anzai.- y claro no podía faltar el asistente del entrenador. El hombre de baja estatura apareció, sabían que él había venido más temprano en otro transporte, para ver que el lugar tuviera todas las comodidades. Los chicos se preguntaron si Kageyama también estaría, por lo que sabían, el comandante no había estado muy de acuerdo con ese viaje, pero lo iban a hacer con o sin su aprobación, ya que Sakuma había conseguido el permiso del General de la academia. 

Sakuma comenzó a hablar con el entrenador unas palabras, mientras los demás murmuraban cosas atrás. Luego de un minuto, que pareció eterno, este se fue, dejando la tarea a Sakuma, para que se organizaran. 

\- Muy bien chicos, Kageyama no está.- fue lo primero que le dijo a su equipo, con una gran confianza. Todos los demás parecían más que aliviados y felices de saber ese detalle, ya estaban por sacar el confite algunos, para celebrar que Kageyama no estaría vigilandolos.- Así que luego de que elijan sus habitaciones, nos pondremos a entrenar.

\- ¿eeeeeeeeeeeh?- gritaron algunos de ellos. 

\- Lo prometieron.- se cruzó de brazos Sakuma.- Hay una habitación para cada uno en la planta de arriba, en media hora nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo.- hablaba como todo un general. Narukami levantó la mano repentinamente.- ¿Qué pasa Narukami?

\- ¡Diga “rompan filas” por favor capitán!- gritó animado, Sakuma dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… Rompan filas.- aunque lo dijo con un tono levemente desganado, pero bastó para hacer a Narukami feliz, quien brinco directo a la puerta principal. 

Kazemaru y Fudou fueron los últimos en entrar, el primero quería ver todo con calma, después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba allí, además era un lugar lujoso. Fudou también estaba sorprendido, pero mostraba una reacción bastante desinteresada en general. 

Apenas entrar vieron una larga y ancha escalera, que llevaba al siguiente piso, a la derecha estaba un enorme living, y a la izquierda otra habitación, las puertas estaban abiertas, así que notaron un comedor bastante espacioso, exageradamente espacioso, tal como la sala. Las ventanas de esa planta eran altas, iban desde el piso, hasta casi el techo. Había muchas decoraciones, en su mayoría cuadros en las paredes, y floreros donde reposaban frescas flores.

\- Si no se apresuran, perderán las mejores habitaciones.- les dijo Jimon, este subía las escaleras también. Tanto como Fudou y Kazemaru se dedicaron una mirada, Fudou solo se encogió de hombros y Kazemaru solo sonrió nervioso, para terminar subiendo las escaleras junto con el moreno. 

Las habitaciones que daban al mar, fueron las primeras en pelearse. Sakuma había escogido la suya frente al mar, justo a un lado de la escalera, luego le seguía Gojou que había sido rápido, Sakiyama eligió la habitación frente a Gojou, la verdad es que no quería dormir con el ruido de mar de fondo, así que entre más lejos mejor. Narukami eligió la que estaba a un lado de Gojou, Oono tampoco quería escuchar el ruido del mar durante la noche, así que eligió la que estaba frente a Narukami. Henmi que quería esa habitación, al final eligió la que estaba frente a Sakuma. Doumen fue directo a la habitación que se encontraba justo al lado de la habitación del portero, era pequeño pero fue rápido. Banjou le siguió después. 

\- Creo que se las pidieron todas.- comentó Jimon, al llegar arriba, enseguida fue hasta el final de ese pasillo y encontró una para él, justo al lado de Banjou.- Aquí queda una habitación más, que da una vista a la playa.- gritó Jimon a Kazemaru y Fudou, desde la puerta de su habitación. 

\- Toma esa habitación.- fue el repentino comentario de Fudou a Kazemaru, para luego caminar y tomar una de las habitaciones que estaba frente a Banjou, acción que sorprendió al de coleta.

\- Gracias Fudou.- agradeció con una sonrisa, antes de que el castaño desapareciera dentro de su habitación. 

El de coleta se tomó su tiempo para estar en su habitación, había pensado que sería lujosa, pero no lo era, tampoco era pequeña, pero pensó que tendría más adornos y cosas que seguro estuviera valorado en millones. Sonrió al notar que era una habitación simple, estaba aliviado de encontrar algo normal. 

Las paredes eran blancas tal como el techo, el piso color madera estaba reluciente, no había ningún adorno extra en las paredes, así que estas estaban vacías. Tenía una cama para él solo, ancha, se notaba bastante cómoda, con cuatro grandes almohadas en la cabecera. Había un armario alto de doble puerta, con una cajón en la parte inferior y otro más, pero este era más bajo y de cinco cajones. Decidió poner su bolso más liviano sobre este último, y los otros dos, sobre la cama de mantas color mostaza, para ir sacando sus pocas cosas y ponerlas en los armarios. Trato de hacerlo rápido, ya que debía reunirse dentro de poco con Sakuma y el equipo. 

Se detuvo un momento, para observar por la ventana que tenía, hizo las largas cortinas blancas a un lado, para abrir las ventanas. Apenas lo hizo pudo sentir el aroma de la playa, escuchar claramente el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas que cruzaban el despejado cielo de Okinawa. 

La playa estaba a metros de la casa, desde allí podían ver las figuras de las personas a lo lejos, que caminaban por la caliente arena, algunas figuras nadando, pequeños corriendo, o la típica persona que había llevado a pasear a su perro. 

\- ¡YA QUIERO NADAR!- pudo escuchar la voz de Narukami afuera, y justamente allí estaba. Henmi estaba con él, ambos estaban abajo, en el patio posterior de aquella casa. Dicho lugar, estaba rodeado por una cerca hecha de un arbusto, que seguramente había sido cortado para ello, era bastante bajo. Dentro de ese sector, había sillas de playas, algunas mesas y obviamente grandes sombrillas, para protegerse del sol. Un lugar bastante indicado para sentarse y relajarse, acompañado de una buena gaseosa helada. 

\- ¡¡A dónde crees que vas Narukami?!- Kazemaru volvió su vista, y pudo ver a Sakuma con ambas manos en su cintura. Luego pasó su vista hacia Narukami, al parecer estaba bajando por unas escaleras de madera, que estaban al costado izquierdo, la cuales llevaban a lo que era el sector de la playa.- Tenemos que reunirnos, luego podrás jugar.

\- Sí, capitán…- logró escuchar Kazemaru a Narukami, quien se notaba regañado. Ichirouta solo sonrió con algo de pena, parecía que los muchachos estaban demasiado entusiasmados.

Pasaron los minutos y todos se reunieron frente a la entrada principal, que era el lugar donde habían bajado del autobús. Sakuma no tardó mucho para darle indicaciones sobre el entrenamiento que llevarían a cabo en ese momento, los chicos ya estaban vestidos con su ropa deportiva, con los reconocibles colores de Teikoku. Lo primero que harían sería hacer un trote ligero por el borde de la playa, para luego hacer otra rutina de ejercicios de resistencia. El recorrido era bastante corto, solo era de calentamiento, y la verdad es que todos estaban entusiasmados en terminar pronto para ir a nadar o comer algo delicioso. 

El entrenamiento fue realmente entretenido, sobre todo porque llamaron la atención de algunas personas, debido a que todos iban vestidos iguales, con colores que no eran de ninguna secundaria que se encontrará a los alrededores. Mas de alguno se sintió famoso, como Gojou, Narukami, Oono —este último algo avergonzado— y Doumen. Aunque solo recibieron miradas fugaces de algunos transeúntes curiosos, pero fue lo suficiente para elevar el ego de algunos pocos miembros. 

Al regresar fueron al sótano de la casa, así es, había un sótano, bastante bien amueblado y con los implementos necesarios, como máquinas de ejercicios, por ejemplo. Kazemaru se sorprendió al saberlo, ya que no tenía conocimiento de un sótano, ni mucho menos que estuviera tan bien preparado. 

Todos bajaron, para hacer ejercicios, entre ellos: sentadillas con saltos, abdominales, algunos sit-ups. Fueron bastante pocos ejercicios, ya que los chicos habían pedido que fuera poco tiempo, para luego ir y disfrutar de la playa, Genda tuvo una rutina levemente diferente, ya que él estaba con unas pesas, o una barra, pero fue por corto tiempo. 

\- Terminamos…- Jimon se quitó el sudor de la cara, agradecía que el lugar fuera fresco, ya que contaba con su propia ventilación. Lentamente los chicos comenzaron a irse, planeaban irse a sus habitaciones, colocarse sus trajes de baño y lanzarse al mar a nadar. 

\- ¿No vienes Genda?- pregunto Banjou, ya que este estaba en la máquina, fortaleciendo sus brazos. Kazemaru también se le quedo viendo, él tenía una toalla sobre sus hombros, mientras secaba su sudor.

\- Iré en unos minutos, no se preocupen por mí.- les dijo el portero, ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hacia la salida, no era de extrañar que Genda entrenara unos minutos más que ellos, siempre lo hacía, incluso en Teikoku.

Ya en la playa, los chicos corrían de aquí para allá, Narukami había traído una pelota de playa, y estaba jugando junto con Doumen y Banjou, lanzándose la pelota el uno al otro. Oono en su traje de baño completo, estaba en su flotador, relajado y flotando en el mar. Mientras Jimon nadaba como un profesional no muy lejos de él.

\- ...espero que todos hayan usado bloqueador solar antes.- comentó Kazemaru, quien los miraba a unos metros. Él había llegado después de ellos, así que no los había visto hacerlo. Sakuma estaba aplicándose bloqueador en ese momento, ambos habían llegado juntos.

Henmi y Sakiyama, habían puesto unas toallas y un par de grandes sombrillas para protegerse del sol. Para luego abandonar el lugar, apenas Kazemaru y Sakuma aparecieron.

\- ¿No irás a nadar?- preguntó Sakuma, ya que Kazemaru estaba listo para ello, con su traje de baño de color turquesa y una simple playera desabotonada arriba, de color rojo y flores blancas.

\- Quiero comer algo antes.

\- Cierto, Gojou, Henmi y Sakiyama fueron a comprar algo para todos.- Sakuma ahora intentaba ponerse bloqueador en la espalda. 

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- pregunto Kazemaru, quien estaba sacando su propio bloqueador de su bolso, el cual reposaba bajo una de las sombrillas. 

\- ¿eh?- Sakuma parpadeó un momento, Jirou solo llevaba su traje baño color verde, así que su torso estaba al descubierto completamente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, incluso sonrojarse por la repentina petición.- eh… n-no quiero… ser una molestia.- ni siquiera sabía porque estaba nervioso.

Kazemaru parpadeo confundido, luego le sonrió.- No es ningún problema.

\- Entonces está bien.- esta vez habló de forma segura, olvidando su nerviosismo, incluso se dio la vuelta, mostrándole su espalda a Kazemaru, esperando el suave toque de las manos del defensa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque en vez de la suave caricia, que ansiaba obtener, recibió un fuerte golpe de una mano.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito Sakuma, incluso había caído a la arena por ese sorpresivo golpe.

\- Déjame que te ayude yo con eso, CA-PI-TÁN.- ese era Fudou, que al parecer había aparecido de la nada y no se veía precisamente muy feliz. Kazemaru solo quedo un poco perplejo por la abrupta aparición de Akio, y la forma en que lo hizo a un lado rápidamente.

\- ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mí, Fudou!

\- No te hagas de rogar, capitán.- Fudou tenía una sombría mirada, se veía bastante molesto, pero aliviado de llegar a tiempo. Así que comenzaron a discutir, porque Fudou quería ponerle bloqueador a Sakuma, pero Sakuma no quería, literalmente lo estaba obligando. El de coleta solo les miró, preguntándose si debía intervenir o no.

\- Hola Kazemaru.- finalmente Genda hacía acto de presencia, solo venía con su traje de baño puesto, color naranjo, por lo que su torso estaba al descubierto, dejando ver los músculos marcados de Genda. La playera la traía colgando tras su hombro derecho, la cual dejó sobre las toallas cuando se acercó al grupo. 

\- ah, Genda.- saludo Kazemaru.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu bloqueador?- preguntó con amabilidad, ya que lo vio con el bloqueador en la mano. Kazemaru negó.

\- Ya me aplique en mi habitación, antes de venir.

\- Que práctico eres.

\- ¿Te ayudo yo a tí?- preguntó él. Genda asintió con naturalidad sin dudarlo, así que mientras Kazemaru aplicaba bloqueador en la espalda, bien formada, de Genda, este último hacia lo mismo, pero en sus propios brazos.

Por otro lado, Sakuma y Fudou seguían peleando ignorantes de todo, Fudou le había echado bloqueador en toda la cara a Sakuma, así que ahora la tenía blanca, lo mismo Sakuma con Fudou, pero en su cabeza, en la zona donde no tenía cabello. Ambos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vieron que Genda ya tenía ocupado a Kazemaru, los dos muy tranquilos usando el bloqueador y Kazemaru aplicándolo sobre la espalda de Genda. Tanto Akio como Jirou, les observaron con envidia, mientras se quedaban tranquilos, silenciosos y se aplicaban bloqueador callados, sin apartar la mirada de ellos. 

“Maldito Genda” Pensaron sincronizadamente. 

Al poco rato, Gojou, Sakiyama y Henmi llegaron con comida para todos. Traían de todo un poco: arroz con curry, tonkatsu, un poco de sushi, onigiris, fideos, y claro, algunas bebidas y agua embotellada fresca y fría.

\- ¡OIGAN VENGAN A COMER!- les grito Sakuma a los que estaban lejos. 

Enseguida todo el grupo se reunió debajo de las sombrillas, formando dos grupos.

\- Oono, tienes que probar los fideos están muy buenos.- le dijo Doumen al más grande del equipo, que ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a comerlos. 

\- Después de ese entrenamiento y ese nado que hice.- Jimon había tomando un gran sorbo de su agua.- Nada mejor que una buena comida. 

\- Me encanta este tonkatsu.- comentó un alegre Narukami, quien se había quitado sus cascos esta vez.

\- Henmi me puedes pasar unos onigiris.- le pidió Banjou, quien dejo sus sushis de lado, para entregarle un par. 

\- Recuerden que deben esperar antes de meterse al agua.- les indico Sakuma. Todos respondieron con un “Si” en alto. Fudou a su lado comía unos fideos, en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando miraba al otro grupo, ya que Kazemaru se había sentado con Genda, Banjou, Henmi, Narukami y Sakiyama

\- kukuku…- la risa de Gojou alertó un poco a Fudou, pensando que había sido descubierto o algo así. Pero Gojou solo estaba tomando fotografías a las comidas y haciendo comentarios sobre eso. 

Al poco rato habían terminado de comer, Kazemaru estaba recogiendo la basura, junto con Doumen, además de recordarles que debían esperar antes de nadar. Ambos se fueron luego, a dejar la basura en donde correspondía. Mientras los chicos se quedaron en la arena, o sobre las toallas, descansando y charlando, o haciendo un castillo de arena, como lo hacían Oono y Narukami en ese instante.

\- Falta un buen postre.- mencionó Banjou unos momentos después.

\- Es cierto.- Henmi había recordado algo.- Mientras comprabamos la comida, vendían paletas de helado también.- todos le quedaron observando, ya que las paletas de helado eran eso, solo paletas. Pero Henmi no había terminado de hablar.- Y tenían diseño de pingüinos en ellos. 

\- ¡oh!- salto Narukami.- ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Aunque Sakuma ya se había adelantado, literalmente se había levantado y luego se alejó corriendo como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un camión. Los demás le siguieron, con un pequeño retraso debido al shock del momento, en el camino se encontraron con Kazemaru y Doumen que venían de regreso. 

\- Quiero helados.- exigió Sakuma, frente al vendedor. Casi todo el grupo había entrado a la tienda, era una simple heladería, con muchos sabores en su menú, además de vender bebidas heladas y otros postres fríos. 

\- Sakuma, se cortez.- le regaño Kazemaru.

\- Cierto, disculpe.- se corrigió Sakuma, ya que había sido un poco brusco, debido a la emoción del momento. 

Luego de pedir los helados que querían y pagar por ellos, todos estaban afuera, disfrutando de sus helados. Justo habían obtenido uno para cada uno.

La verdad era que era una paleta simple, sabor piña, de colores como los pingüinos, azul por arriba y los costados, en el centro blanco, dos puntos negros que eran sus ojos, y formando su pico, un color naranjo suave. Su diseño era demasiado adorable para comerlo, al menos eso mencionó Narukami, cuando sacó su paleta helada de su envoltorio.

\- Claro que sí.- estuvo de acuerdo Sakuma, quien recién abría el suyo, mientras algunos ya lo estaban comiendo. Estaba felizmente anticipado, incluso antes de verlo, y ya quería ver el bonito, adorable y simple diseño de su paleta, le daría mucha lástima comérselo, pero debía hacerlo.- Se ve muy bonito-

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver su paleta. Fudou se acercó a él, ya que le pareció curioso que Sakuma, hubiera pasado de entusiasmado a silencioso, en un segundo. Akio no tardó en reírse al darse cuenta lo que había provocado esa reacción en el capitán. 

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó, rió, el castaño.

\- ¡Ca...Cállate!- le grito Sakuma, casi apunto de llorar de vergüenza, frustración, aunque eso sólo provocó más risas de Fudou. Algunos de los miembros del equipo, solo hicieron como que no los conocían, y siguieron caminando. Es que la paleta de Sakuma, estaba toda deformada, del bonito diseño no había nada, lo que era el pico estaba ladeado y milímetros más abajo, los dos puntos negros, que representaban los ojos, estaban borrosos y desalineados,manchando el diseño en general.

\- Si… si quieres te .. ¡Doy el mío!- siguió burlándose Fudou, aunque él ya le había dado dos grandes mordidas a su paleta, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Sakuma.

Kazemaru se quedo viendo la escena, para dejar escapar un suspiro. Enseguida se acercó y le quitó la paleta a Sakuma, para su sorpresa, incluso Fudou comenzó a dejar de reírse.- Toma la mía, no la he probado todavía.- y le tendió su paleta a Sakuma, la cual conservaba el diseño perfectamente.

\- Ka-Kazemaru…- Sakuma parpadeo sorprendido, su comportamiento tan galante le dejo algo pasmado.- N-no puedo…

\- Si que puedes.- le sonrió Kazemaru, luego le dio una pequeña mordida a la paleta —con feo diseño— que había sido de Sakuma.- No tienes opción o te quedas sin paleta.- le regaló una sonrisa y nuevamente le instó a que tomará la paleta que le estaba ofreciendo. Sakuma pareció enceguecido por esa muestra de amabilidad, mientras Fudou en el fondo, gruñía por lo bajo. 

Al final, el del parche, tomó la paleta que le ofrecía Kazemaru. 

\- ¡Gra-gracias, perdóname si alguna vez te hice o dije algo malo!.- le imploró, rogó, como si Kazemaru fuera una deidad divina.

\- No exageres, Sakuma.

\- No merezco tanto.

\- En serio deja de exagerar.

\- E-esta bien, lo siento.- terminó por decir él, incluso Kazemaru le dio unas suaves palmadas sobre su cabeza, como si Sakuma fuera un pequeño niño, uno que comía muy feliz su paleta. Fudou terminó comiéndose su paleta en tres bocados rápidos, un poco celoso, quizás de la atención que Kazemaru le daba a Sakuma. 

Luego de eso, las siguientes horas la pasaron en la playa, algunos bronceandose como Oono y Banjou, que se lanzaron sobre sus toallas, aunque solo por un rato. Narukami, Doumen y Gojou, estaban haciendo castillos de arena. Henmi y Sakuma, enterraban a Sakiyama en la arena, a petición de este último. Los demás estaban nadando, claro después de esperar unos minutos, ya que habían comido hace poco. Las horas pasaron bastante rápido, hasta que atardeció y regresaron a la casa —mansión— donde se hospedaban.

\- ah, estoy cansado... - comentó Narukami.

\- Todavía tenemos que preparar la cena.- le recordó Jimon.

\- ugh cierto.- fue la pequeña queja de Banjou. 

\- Podemos hacer pescado o algo asi.- propuso Doumen.

\- Podríamos pedir a domicilio.- fue la otra propuesta de Narukami.

\- Como alumnos de Teikoku, y deportistas, no podemos estar comiendo esa clase de comida chatarra.- fue el regaño de Sakuma, mientras el pelivioleta dio un pequeño quejido en protesta, a veces Sakuma era demasiado estricto. 

De todas formas, tomaron un rápido baño, solo para quitarse la arena de sus cuerpos, se pusieron ropa cómoda (playera simple, shorts o pantalones largos) y fueron a la cocina. Entre todos pudieron preparar algo y fueron bastante rápidos. En ello, descubrieron lo bien que a Fudou se le daba la cocina, era un experto con el cuchillo, ya que allí estaba pelando un rábano muy finamente y luego cortándolo, al menos los que no tenían clase de cocina con Fudou, no sabían de sus habilidades. 

Sakuma solo rodó los ojos al ver que el equipo se maravillaba con Fudou, incluso Kazemaru se veía notablemente interesado. 

\- No es dificil, es solo cortar.- Fudou claro que estaba orgulloso de ser reconocido, pero le daba un perfil bajo a sus habilidades de cocina, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. De todos modos, siguieron cocinando, hicieron una cena bastante sencilla y liviana, con los ingredientes que ya estaban en la cocina, una muy bien aprovisionada cocina. 

Arroz, pescado, sopa de miso, una porción de ensalada y verduras cocidas, cada porción en sus diferentes platos individuales. Todos se sentaron, la mesa era lo suficientemente larga para todos ellos, y comenzaron a cenar, para ese entonces ya el sol se había ocultado completamente y solo había estrellas en el cielo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Hay aguas termales?- pregunto Kazemaru, al ver a los chicos con toallas y ropas dirigiéndose hacia el lugar. Banjou, Oono y él, se habían quedado a lavar lo que utilizaron al cenar, recién se habían desocupado, cuando Genda vino a avisarles sobre el tema, acompañado de Sakuma, Fudou y Jimon.

\- Si, Sakiyama y Henmi fueron a prepararlo, así que traigan sus cosas pronto si ya terminaron.- les animo Jimon. A Banjou y a Oono no le tuvieron que decir dos veces, para quitarse sus delantales y decirle a Kazemaru que se apresurara, aún sorprendido porque el lugar tuviera hasta su propio lugar de aguas termales. Enseguida, deshizo los nudos de su delantal para seguirlos.

\- Se ven muy entusiasmado.- Kazemaru volteo para ver a Fudou que se había quedado en la puerta de entrada que daba a la cocina.

\- La verdad es que si…- no le tomo mucho peso al comentario de Fudou, pero la expresión del castaño parecía decir algo más. Kazemaru no logró preguntarle que era, cuando Sakuma había vuelto para apresurarlo, incluso lo acompañó a su habitación, para que después no se perdiera de camino a las aguas, aunque no era necesario realmente.

Las aguas termales se encontraban al otro costado, en el lado oeste, y como Kazemaru no había revisado esa parte aún, suponiendo que solo había más habitaciones, baños, etc. No pensó que también había aguas termales. 

La mayoría de los chicos estaban allí, y de a poco fueron llegando los que faltaban. Poco a poco todos estaban desnudos, con solo una toalla rodeando sus cinturas. Había mucho vapor debido a las aguas de la alberca cercana, pero se sentía realmente bien el ambiente.

El lugar era grande, totalmente parecido a una posada. Comenzaba con la habitación de los vestidores, donde había pequeños cubículos para dejar sus ropas. Unas puertas separaban esa zona de la zona de las duchas, donde había taburetes, dispensadores de jabón, shampoo, y regaderas, bastantes de hecho. Más al fondo se encontraba las aguas termales, en una gran alberca llena de agua caliente. Todo esa habitación estaba rodeado por un alto muro, pero no había techo, así que se podía ver claramente el cielo nocturno despejado desde donde estaban mientras estabas sumergido, era un ambiente bastante bonito. 

Tanto como Sakuma y Kazemaru, al terminar de lavar su cuerpo y cabello, procedieron a amarrar su cabello en alto, completamente, para que no cayera al agua una vez entraron a las aguas termales.

\- Esto es vida…- murmuró Sakuma, quien ya sumergido, apoyó su espalda contra el borde para relajarse. Kazemaru, unos metros a su lado también pensaba lo mismo. 

Doumen por ser pequeño, era el que más se divertía, es que el lugar era bastante grande, y el aprovecho para nadar un poco. Todos los demás estaban tranquilos, incluso Fudou, que como siempre se mantenía alejado de los demás. Sakiyama aún estaba lavándose en las duchas, junto con Henmi y Narukami.

\- Tengan cuidado, el piso está resbaloso.- les indico Genda, cuando Sakiyama se acercó, haciéndolo con cuidado, gracias a la advertencia del portero. Aunque no todos eran tan cuidadosos como Sakiyama.

Así que, cuando fue el turno de Narukami de entrar, ya habiendo lavado su cuerpo y cabello, que ahora caía húmedo, no pudo evitar resbalar. Ahogó un grito, asustado, esperando el doloroso golpe contra el piso del baño. Pero cuando estaba cerca del inminente golpe, Henmi lo atrapó por reflejo, ante la mirada preocupada y alarmada de los demás. 

Así que allí estaba, Henmi sosteniendo a Narukami, antes que se cayera contra el piso. Lo había sostenido de su cintura y también rodeando su pecho. Narukami se vio aliviado por ello, se había llevado el susto de su vida, pero incluso antes que Narukami le dijera gracias, Henmi lo arrojó a la alberca de agua caliente salpicando a todos. 

Los gritos y quejas no faltaron, sobre todo porque habían arruinado el peinado improvisado de Kazemaru y Sakuma. Fudou fue el único que se salvó de salpicarse, porque estaba más lejos.

-¡HENMI!- Grito Narukami cuando su cabeza emergió del agua.

-Perdón… fue por reflejo.- Henmi se veía algo incómodo, sonrojado, pero quizás era por el calor del lugar. Se excuso con esas palabras para luego entrar en silencio al agua, solo Fudou notó su extraño comportamiento.

Luego de quejarse unos segundos, Narukami olvidó el suceso y simplemente se relajó, los chicos comenzaron a charlar sobre el entrenamiento, el próximo torneo y más cosas. 

Cuando ya notaron que había mucho vapor, algunos decidieron que ya era suficiente, para luego salir del agua. Doumen, Gojou y Oono fueron los primeros, les recordaron a los chicos que había yukatas para todos, en el sector izquierdo de los vestidores antes de desaparecer para vestirse. Lentamente los demás fueron abandonando, murmurando cosas sobre que podían jugar después, pero Sakuma les dijo que debían dormir temprano, porque mañana había que madrugar para los entrenamientos. 

Justo en ese instante, Kazemaru también había abandonado el agua, siempre cubierto con una toalla como los demás. Allí perdió el equilibrio, debido a un poco de jabón líquido en el piso.

\- ¡Kazemaru!- se alarmó Sakuma, enseguida corrió hacia él para atraparlo, pero lamentablemente él también terminó resbalando, balanceándose hacia atrás, donde solo había un duro piso para recibirlo, solo se preparó para el impacto.

…

Cuando Sakuma abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Genda, observándolo. Si, Genda había salido del agua y lo había alcanzado antes que se diera contra el piso, lo que había sentido de golpe, era su espalda chocando contra el pecho del portero, para finalmente caer entre sus brazos, demasiado avergonzado por la situación ya que claro, ninguno llevaba ropa en ese momento, además de las toallas que cubrían lo justo. 

Fudou aún en el agua, se había puesto de pie, al ver el accidente que se venía, pero luego volvió a sumergirse para parecer poco interesado, porque la persona por la cual estaba preocupada, se había salvado por sí sola. Si, Kazemaru se había sujetado del borde de la ducha más cercana, ya que justamente estaba cerca de ella

\- ¿estas bien, Sakuma?- pregunto Kazemaru, cuando se sintió seguro de que no caería de nuevo.

\- ¿eh? S-si.- al recibir respuesta, Genda le ayudó a ponerse de pie, para nerviosismo del capitán, quien tenía la cara roja.

\- Que bien…- suspiró con alivio el pelilargo, pensando que tomar un simple baño era algo muy peligroso.- Chicos deben ser un poco más cuidadosos.- fue el pequeño regaño de Kazemaru, los demás solo asintieron, sabiendo que habían derramado jabón por allí. Kazemaru limpio un poco con la regadera, abriendo el paso de agua. Luego tanto él como Sakuma salieron, aunque Jirou seguía un poco confundido.

...

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el pelilargo, quien estaba colocándose una yukata de color verde musgo en ese momento. Sakuma que estaba sentado en una banca, aún sin cambiarse o secarse, pero no recibió respuesta, cosa que preocupo a Ichirouta, este fue a buscar sus cosas, para luego volver donde Sakuma.

Jirou se sobresaltó un poco, al sentir una leve brisa, cuando volteo vio a Kazemaru, quien le abanicaba.

\- Creo que estuviste mucho tiempo en el agua.- supuso preocupado. Sakuma sonrió avergonzado.

\- Si, allí dentro hacía mucha calor.- dejó escapar avergonzado.- Gracias, Kazemaru.- sonrió con suavidad a su compañero, con sus mejillas levemente arreboladas. 

Después de ese pequeño intercambio, Sakuma se secó y se colocó la yukata también, que era de un color azul oscuro. Estaban por salir, mientras conversaban sobre ir a beber algo o tomar una pequeña y liviana merienda, cuando Genda apareció del otro extremo.

\- Tenemos un problema.- fue el tono preocupado del portero que alarmó tanto a Kazemaru como a Sakuma. En ese momento Sakiyama y Henmi, traían a un pobre Fudou mareado, cada uno estaba a un costado de él, para ayudarle a caminar.

\- ¡Fudou!- se alarmó Kazemaru. El pobre castaño apenas si se pudo mantener de pie.- Hay que darle espacio.- indicó Kazemaru.- Les dije que no se quedarán tanto tiempo allí.- les regaño al grupo que comenzaba a juntarse. 

Tanto Henmi como Sakiyama, ayudaron a Fudou a ponerse algo de ropa, porque bueno, estaba desnudo. Fudou un poco consciente también hizo lo que pudo, luego los chicos le llevaron al sofá de la sala, para que descanse. Kazemaru se quedo a su lado, abanicándole con suavidad, mientras los demás fueron a terminar de secarse y cambiarse, ya que no lo habían hecho debido a la inesperada situación.

\- Como siempre queriendo llamar la atención.- le molesto Sakuma. Quien estaba vestido con su yukata, apoyado en la pared.

\- Callate…- Fudou tenía un paño frío sobre sus ojos y frente, estaba recostado, tratando de refrescarse un poco. 

\- Solo necesita descanso y estará bien.- Genda había traído la pequeña toalla húmeda, que ahora reposaba en el rostro de Akio, además de una botella de agua.

\- No es propio de tí cometer esos errores, Fudou.- el comentario de Kazemaru, hizo que Akio se tensara. Después de todo, la causa de ese error, estaba muy cerca de él. 

\- Siempre hay una primera vez.- contestó Akio, agradecía tener ese paño en la cabeza, para que no notarán la expresión en su rostro. Sakuma, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, solo lo miro sospechosamente.

\- Bueno, entonces solo descansa hasta que estés mejor.- A su lado, Kazemaru seguía abanicándole con suavidad, se había arrodillado en el suelo para eso. Akio no supo cuando tiempo estuvo allí recostado, pero se sentía cómodo y seguro, sobre todo fresco. Al parecer durmió unos segundos, o eso creyó, pero aún sentía la suave caricia de esa leve brisa, provocada por el abanico a unos centímetros de él. 

Sonrió un poco, se sentía mucho mejor, pero estar así, en silencio, con Kazemaru cerca de él, se sentía demasiado bien como para interrumpir. Mucho más que bien. Hasta que el sonido del abanico se detuvo y eso hizo que reaccionara. No supo como, pero atrapó la mano para detenerlo, eso provocó que el otro se asustara, lo pudo sentir cuando se tensó ante ese sorpresivo agarre.

\- Gracias por eso.- dijo rápidamente sin pensar ni nada, sosteniendo aquella toalla contra su rostro con la mano libre. Era la primera vez que decía gracias, sobre todo de esa manera tan sincera.- Por cuidarme… graci-

Se quitó aquella toalla de su rostro, solo para sorprenderse y notar que no estaba hablando con Kazemaru.

\- ¡Que carajos! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

\- ku ku ku ku…- la risa extraña de Gojou solo le provocó escalofríos al pobre Fudou. Si, todo ese tiempo, había estado hablando con Gojou, no supo en que momento Kazemaru se había ido, pero ya no estaba allí. En la habitación solo estaban Gojou y él.- Kazemaru tuvo que ir al baño, Fudou.- sin necesidad de preguntar, recibió su explicación.

\- Ah, si… gracias por eso y por el casi paro cardiaco.- aunque esta vez su tono de agradecimiento era completamente falso, se notaba molesto, muy diferente al primer agradecimiento.- Ese maldito… - esta vez se refería a Kazemaru.

De todas formas los chicos se habían ido a jugar un poco de tenis de mesa, y habían tenido un amistoso, mientras él había estado imaginando que Kazemaru estaba a su lado. Dejó escapar un suspiro, pero uno de exasperación, justo ahora que quería ser amable y el idiota no estaba, eso pensaba en ese momento.

Terminó por levantarse e irse a su habitación, para ese entonces Gojou también se había marchado. En su camino se topó con Kazemaru, aún en yukata.

\- Ya estas mejor, Fudou.- sonrió el pelilargo.

\- Si, como sea.- refunfuñando se fue directo al piso de arriba a descansar. Sabía que no debía estar molesto, pero es que no podía evitarlo, además no estaba molesto con Kazemaru, si no con él mismo. 

Por otro lado, Kazemaru solo le vio alejarse, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud de Fudou.

Mientras Sakuma estaba dando las tareas de mañana, diciéndole al primer grupo que le tocaba el desayuno. Ellos debían esperar temprano la llegada del pan y otros ingredientes que traerían por la mañana. Esta vez, le tocaría el desayuno a Doumen, Narukami y Gojou, y si alguien más se quería apuntar, era bienvenido. 

\- Yo me apuntaré.- alzó la mano Henmi.

\- oh, muchas gracias Henmi.- sonrió Sakuma. Kazemaru apareció en la habitación justo en ese momento, al parecer todo estaba ya bien organizado. 

\- ¡Entonces a dormir! . ordenó Sakuma.- Genda, Jimon y Oono, revisarán que todo este seguro, así que los demás a la cama, el grupo de desayuno se debe levantar temprano y mañana tenemos nuestro entrenamiento, y les aviso que ahora correremos en la arena.- El equipo no parecía muy animado, pero mientras pudieran disfrutar durante el resto de la tarde, estaba bien.

Así todos se fueron a la cama lentamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquella mañana Henmi y Narukami fueron los primeros en levantarse, seguidos de Doumen y Gojou. Justo cuando estaban todos en la cocina, preparando unos huevos, otros colocando la mesa, llegó el camión con comida: traía pan, ensaladas varias, fideos, entre otras cosas más. Al final tuvieron listo un buen desayuno, hecho en base al menú que el capitán les había dejado, nada difícil de preparar: arroz, huevos, pan (que ya estaba listo, solo debían repartirlo), porciones de ensalada, pescados, encurtidos, todo en grandes porciones. Sakuma había dicho que debían comer bastante en el desayuno, ya que gastarían muchas calorías en el entrenamiento, y en las actividades de la playa en general, y no mentía.

Después del desayuno, el cual todos habían encontrado delicioso, comenzó el entrenamiento, guiado por Sakuma. 

Correr sobre la arena era difícil, no era piso sólido y liso como acostumbraban, se cansaron más rápido de lo habitual. Como aún era temprano, no había mucha gente en la playa, así que no tenían la mirada de nadie sobre ellos como la primera vez.

La rutina de ejercicios se volvió a repetir como ayer, correr de ida y vuelta, luego al sótano, donde siguieron ejercitándose, sin muchas complicaciones. Terminaron bastante agotados al terminar, se podía ver a Sakiyama recostado en el piso, agitado, como también Oono, Doumen y Banjou. 

\- En la noche podríamos hacer una prueba de valor.- sugirió Jimon, quien estaba hablando con Gojou, Henmi, Narukami y Kazemaru. 

\- Suena interesante ¿conoces un lugar?

Narukami se quedó mirando a Kazemaru algo asustado, no pensó que apoyaría la idea.- Es-espera, eso es peligroso.

\- ¿uh? No creo que lo sea.- respondió Kazemaru.

\- kukukuku… es una forma entretenida de asustar a la gente.- decía de una manera tétrica Gojou.

\- N-no tengo miedo…- intento decir Narukami, aunque era obvio que sí.- Nunca he hecho una prueba de valor, pero… quizás si tenga un poco de miedo.- admitió finalmente. 

Jimon rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza.- De todas formas, no conozco ningún lugar aquí cerca, ni ninguna leyenda.- el pelivioleta suspiro aliviado.

\- kukuku… hay una cueva…

\- ¿eh?- dejaron escapar Narukami y Kazemaru. 

\- Solo se ve con la marea baja. 

\- ¿No es eso un poco peligroso?- preguntó Kazemaru. 

\- Interesante…- Fudou sonreía socarronamente, sentado a unos metros de ellos.- La marea baja durante la tarde.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Sakuma estaba secando su sudor con una toalla. 

\- Yo si vine preparado para el viaje, capitán.- se burló el de ojos verdes.

\- Al menos no me desmayo en la bañera

\- ¡aaah! ¡No me desmaye idiota!  
  


\- ¡Eso dices tu!

El grupo solo les dedico una mirada y les dejaron discutir libremente, mientras ellos volvían al tema.

\- Se ve una actividad interesante.- apoyo Banjou, aún acostado en el suelo, encima de una colchoneta color celeste.- Podemos ir después de comer, cuando el sol comience a bajar. 

\- N-no podemos hacer algo más tranquilo, como recoger caracolas.- propuso Narukami. 

\- No seas aburrido, Narukami.- se quejó Sakiyama.- Además seguro no encontraremos nada.

\- ¿Prefieres ir de noche?- esta vez fue Fudou quien preguntó, con una mirada de desafío y burla hacia Narukami, este se escondió tras Kazemaru y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. 

Akio había dejado de discutir con Sakuma, ambos estaban tranquilos, por ahora.

\- De todas formas.- cruzado de brazos Sakuma le habló al grupo.- Ir de noche está prohibido, como alumnos de Teikoku no podemos estar afuera a tales horas, hablaría mal de nosotros y de la secundaria, además es peligroso y podríamos lesionarnos.- los demás asintieron.

Así que Narukami no tuvo tanta suerte esta vez.

Horas después, cuando el sol iba ocultándose, se dirigieron hacia ese sector. Dicho lugar estaba hacia el este de la playa, detrás de unos roqueríos, sector que tenía un camino poco transitado. En los roqueríos se podía ver el lugar desde lo alto, aunque claro peligroso, casi imposible saltar por allí, sin que te dieras contra las rocas de abajo primero, que eran golpeadas por las olas. 

De todas formas, ellos iban más allá de esos roqueríos, metros más al este. Donde la cantidad de gente iba disminuyendo, no había negocios cerca, ni salvavidas, era un lugar no apto para nadar, a menos que fueras un profesional o un amante de lo extremo, como los surfistas que veían a lo lejos. 

\- Llegamos.- les indico Banjou, desde donde estaban se podía visualizar la cueva, a primera instancia se veía como una cueva normal, el agua estaba baja, con suerte cubría hasta sus tobillos. Se acercaron con cuidado, el camino era irregular.

\- ¿Qué tal si yo me quedo a recoger caracolas y los espero?- de la nada Narukami había sacado un pequeño balde de plástico rojo y una pequeña pala de juguete color naranja.

\- Andando Narukami.- le empujo Sakiyama, Doumen ayudo a empujarlo también.

\- E-era una broma, una broma.- les dijo nervioso. 

Apenas estar frente a la entrada de la puerta, sintieron una brisa fría que los golpeó provenir de ella. Iban con poca ropa, bañador abajo y playera encima, asi que realmente les sorprendió el frió que desprendía.

Se miraron un momento, como si el grupo entero se estuviera arrepintiendo de haber llegado tan lejos.

\- No sean unos cobardes, caminen.- Fudou fue el primero en entrar, aunque se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la entrada y volteo a ver al grupo que no se movía.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieren una invitación?- les pregunto sin ninguna pizca de paciencia, ni mucho menos amabilidad. Al final el grupo se movió, incluso Narukami.

\- kukuku…

\- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte así, Gojou?- le pidió Narukami. 

Todos estaban dentro ya, cada uno con su propia linterna. El piso estaba frío, algo resbaloso, pero hasta ahora nadie había sufrido un accidente. 

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!- fue el repentino grito de terror de Fudou, provocando que tanto como Narukami, Sakuma, Banjou, Doumen, Jimon y Oono gritaran del susto. El eco de sus gritos llenó la cueva, varias linternas se apagaron al caer al piso, más de alguno se resbaló mojándose un poco su parte posterior, lo bueno es que estaban con bañador.

\- Oigan.. tranquilos…- les pidió Kazemaru. Narukami se había abrazado al más cercano, en este caso a Doumen, el pequeño había saltado a los brazos del pelivioleta. Jimon había resbalado, al parecer con musgo al intentar huir ¿de qué? De su imaginación obviamente. Sakuma había lanzado su linterna, cayó en agua porque salpico un poco, Oono literalmente había retrocedido hasta la entrada junto con Banjou, eso había sido rápido.- ¡chicos regresen fue una broma!- les grito Kazemaru, quien se había dado cuenta de todo.

Genda con su linterna iluminó a los chicos, para ver si no había heridos, pero él único que se había caído era Jimon, quien estaba bien. Luego iluminó a Fudou, quien estaba mirando a todos con malicia.

\- ¡Debieron ver sus rostros…!- les gritó.

\- Fudou, eso no fue amable.- regaño un poco Kazemaru.

\- Como si yo quisiera ser amable.- respondió el de mohícano en tono cortante.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!- Sakuma se había recuperado del susto y se dirigió hacia a Fudou.- ¡No es gracioso!  
  
\- ¡Para mí lo fue! Eres un aguafiestas   
  
\- …- Sakuma gruñó, luego se dio cuenta de algo.- ¡Al menos no estoy usando una playera con estampados de bananas, payaso!-

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡IDIOTA!

\- Es verdad…- dejó escapar Narukami.- Ni lo había notado.- luego comenzó a reír, pero se cubrió la boca, lo que menos quería era que Fudou lo tomará con él también. Doumen que ya lo había soltado y ahora estaba en el piso, también ocultó su risa. 

\- Yo lo había notado, pero no quise decir nada.- dejó escapar Jimon. 

\- kukukuku…

Fudou se sonrojo levemente.- ¡Es solo una playera! ¡No le den importancia!

\- Le voy a dar toda la importancia que yo quiera.- le dijo Sakuma.- Chico banana.

\- Estás cavando tu tumba, Saku-

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos!- les interrumpió el de coleta, dando un grito con un tono demandante y seguro, había perdido la paciencia al parecer, así que tanto como ellos dos y el equipo, se quedaron en absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido por algunas gotas que caían del techo.- Van a dejar de discutir, o nos quedaremos hasta que anochezca.

\- ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡No!- ese fue el grito de miedo de Narukami. 

Fudou se cruzó de brazos en silencio, Sakuma hizo lo mismo, solo que antes le dirigió una última mirada a Fudou, para luego desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Muy bien.- les sonrió Kazemaru, ya que vio que hicieron las paces, de alguna manera. Lo importante es que estaban tranquilos. Oono y Banjou ya habían regresado para ese momento, disculpándose por su dramática reacción. 

Siguieron internándose por la cueva después de eso, aunque ahora no tenían tanto miedo, quizás la playera que llevaba Fudou les había divertido tanto que ahora estaban tranquilos, o quizás le tenían más miedo a Kazemaru a que un espíritu saliera de la cueva y los sorprendiera. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida.

Llegaron al final del camino, donde encontraron un pequeño santuario, se veía viejo, pero aún firme, adentro había una pequeña estatua y un par de velas. Y eso era todo.

\- ¿Lo ven no fue para tanto?- les dijo Fudou, cruzándose de brazos, los chicos pasearon alrededor del pequeño santuario y la verdad es que no había mucho más que ver. 

\- ¡iiih!- fue el pequeño grito de Sakuma, aunque leve, los demás voltearon a verle.- Se-sentí que algo toco mi brazo, algo... frió.- Sakuma observó por todos los lados, pero no había nadie cerca, comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Capitán no nos asuste por favor.- pidió Narukami, ahora oculto detrás de Henmi. 

\- Las bromas deben parar.- pidió Banjou, que no quería salir corriendo otra vez.

\- No bromeo, en serio.

\- Admito que el lugar da escalofríos.- comentó Kazemaru, quien apuntaba la luz de su linterna por los alrededores, observando cada rincón.- Tal vez fue solo agua, Sakuma.- le intento explicar él, ya que las paredes estaban húmedas.- Entonces enfocó su linterna al santuario, pensaba en mostrar sus respetos antes de irse, pero notó algo.- Chi-chicos…- llamó él, Genda volteo a verlo y vio como su luz temblaba, mientras apuntaba al santuario.- ¿la-las velas siempre estuvieron encendidas?

\- Si/No.- contestaron Jimon y Sakiyama respectivamente, quienes se observaron como incrédulos.

\- Estoy seguro que estaban prendidas.

\- ¿Cómo van a estar encendidas si hace poco sentimos viento? Y el lugar es muy húmedo.

\- Bueno ahora están encendidas.- replico Jimon, entonces allí Sakiyama se quedo en silencio, Jimon también, porque ambos notaron ese hecho: Si, el lugar era húmedo, pero las velas estaban encendidas. 

\- Oi-oigan, no bromeen… yo no noté si estaban encendidas.- respondió el capitán, que comenzó a alejarse del santuario lentamente. Narukami trago saliva.

\- Chicos hay que irnos… ¿si? 

\- Qui-quizás siempre estuvieron encendidas.- apoyo Doumen, temblando cual gelatina.- Pero apoyo la idea de irnos de Narukami. 

\- S-si, buscar caracolas ya no se oye tan aburrido.- comentó Sakiyama. 

\- Estaban apagadas.- declaró Fudou, todos voltearon a verlo ya que su tono sonó bastante serio, y tenía un deje de nerviosismo.- Cuando llegamos estaban apagadas, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que iluminaba el lugar, eran nuestras linternas.- Todos se quedaron en su lugar en ese momento, nadie movió ni un solo músculo, parecía que nadie respiraba. Hasta que las velas se apagaron y todo fue caos.

Los pasos rápidos de los adolescentes se escucharon dentro de la cueva, así como sus gritos y alaridos. Hasta que no estuvieron afuera, no se detuvieron, ni tampoco cesaron sus gritos. 

Ya afuera de la cueva, con la luz de día, o del atardecer más específicamente, se detuvieron cansados y asustados. 

\- ¡Pensé que nunca terminaría la cueva!- lloró Oono, Doumen le animo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, es que el pobre gigante había tenido mucho miedo. 

\- ¡Por eso quería buscar caracolas!- esa fue la queja de Narukami.

\- Propongo que olvidemos lo que ocurrió allí dentro.- ese fue Sakuma.

\- kukukuku… y si el espíritu nos sigue a casa, o peor... hasta el instituto.

\- De-deja las bromas, Gojou.- le pidió Banjou, quien recién recuperaba el color natural de su cara. 

Kazemaru con una mano en su pecho dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.- De verdad eso me asusto.

\- Debió haber sido solo la brisa.- trato de explicar Genda, Ichirouta solo sonrió y asintió, aunque era mejor ya no pensar en eso y dejarlo como una muy tétrica anécdota, de seguro se reirían de eso después.

\- Son unos cobardes.- con una corta risa altanera, Fudou finalmente hablaba.

\- Pero si tu también corriste.- le dijo Jimon, Akio se tenso un momento al escucharlo decir eso, si había corrido, pero no tenía miedo.

\- Solo los seguí, no tenía miedo, Además alguien me jalo para que corriera.- puso ambas manos en la cintura, mirando a todos, como para que alguien confesara quién había sido. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Si recordaban bien, Fudou había estado en el extremo norte de la cueva, casi detrás de aquel tétrico santuario, todos los demás estaban por enfrente, con excepción de Sakuma, Gojou y Banjou. Quien estaba más cerca de Fudou, pero no lo suficiente, había sido Banjou, así que todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

\- No me miren, yo solo me preocupe por mí en ese momento.- al menos Banjou era sincero. 

Todos tragaron saliva, hasta incluso Fudou había perdido un poco de color en su rostro. Decidieron no hablar del tema y solo pensar que el espíritu quería la fea playera de bananas de Fudou. Eso claramente, fue algo que agregó Sakuma para relajar el ambiente y molestar a Fudou al mismo tiempo. 

Terminaron por volver sobre sus pasos, aunque Narukami se entretuvo un poco en el camino, habían caracolas cerca y quería recoger todo.

\- Sigan adelante, los alcanzamos después.- Kazemaru se detuvo y decidió quedarse con Narukami, es que se veía muy entusiasmado y desde hace varias horas que quería ir a buscar caracolas. Al principio pensó, que era una excusa inventada de Narukami para no ir a la cueva, pero al final parecía ser cierto, solo bastaba verlo ilusionado.

Los demás se fueron, algunos querían ir al baño, otros a nadar un poco antes que el sol se ocultara completamente. Henmi dijo que regresaría dentro de un rato, los demás solo se marcharon. Así que allí estaban, Kazemaru y Narukami recogiendo caracolas. Aunque Kazemaru solo estaba observando, como si fuera una mamá vigilando a su pequeño que juega en el parque. 

El de coleta solo observo el horizonte, deleitándose con el color del atardecer y recordando lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con todos, a pesar de los dramas usuales. Hasta ahora todo había sido divertido. 

Algunas personas seguían en la playa, había gente aún surfeando, ya que aún habían olas en ese momento, incluso algunos aún seguían nadando. Desde donde estaba pudo reconocer a Oono, que se veía como un punto minúsculo en la lejanía, él estaba junto con Fudou a lo lejos. Al parecer el de mohicano se había animado a nadar, y según por lo que notaba, se había quitado la playera con la que Sakuma tanto le molestaba. 

\- Kazemaru-san, aquí hay más.- Narukami tenía mucha suerte en encontrar ese tipo de cosas, desde que habían empezado, no había parado de encontrar caracolas.

\- ¿Cuántas vas a llevar Narukami?- pregunto Kazemaru.

\- ¿Eh? No lo sé ¿Es demasiado?- dio una mirada a su pequeño balde de plástico, estaba casi lleno.

Kazemaru se extraño por esa pregunta, cuando iba a la playa también encontraba caracolas, pero muy rara vez se las llevaba, y si lo hacía solo se llevaba una, la que más le gustaba. Sabía que si se llevaba demasiadas terminarían en la basura, por no saber donde ponerlas o no saber que hacer con tantas.

\- ¿Vas hacer una colección?- preguntó el peli turquesa. 

Narukami negó con la cabeza.- Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, mis padres son muy estrictos. Así que estoy aprovechando que ellos no están cerca para hacer lo que quiero.- Narukami sonrió, e Ichirouta le miró sorprendido. Claro, Narukami venía de una familia acomodada, como la mayoría de los alumnos de Teikoku, cosas como recoger caracolas, o incluso ir a hacer ese desafió en la cueva, era algo que seguramente rara vez, o nunca, hicieron. 

\- Está bien.- sonriendo, Kazemaru se acercó a él.- Te ayudaré, pero creo que iré a buscar otra pala.- Narukami asintió, Ichirouta solo le dijo que esperara allí, que volvería en un rato, a lo que el más bajo asintió, volviendo a su trabajo. Kazemaru era rápido, así que no demoraría en regresar. 

Se alejó de Narukami, trotando a paso rápido, pensando en sus propios asuntos, cuando escucho el grito de alguien cerca de los roqueríos, mezclado con el sonido de las olas al golpear contra las rocas. Aquello, automáticamente provocó que se detuviera, trato de escuchar mejor, pensando que quizás había sido su imaginación.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- pero no lo era, claramente escuchó los sollozos y gritos de un pequeño niño o niña, no estaba seguro, pero era un menor. 

Sus ojos intentaron buscar su figura, y cuando la encontró, se sorprendió al verlo arriba de esa enorme roca, o montaña de piedra, que usualmente se usaba como mirador por las personas o simplemente no se usaba por ser una zona peligrosa. Pero lo que le sorprendió, no fue que el pequeño estuviera allí sin supervisión, si no que había dos hombres adultos siguiéndolo. Ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, cuando sus pies le llevaron hacia el pequeño que al parecer estaba en peligro.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! 

\- Vamos pequeño, no llores, te llevaremos con tus padres.- le dijo uno de ellos. Este vestía con una capucha clara, y shorts verdes, su tez era algo morena. En su mano traía un cigarrillo, que tiró al suelo dónde lo piso.

\- Si, anda… ven con nosotros.- el segundo vestía una playera oscura y pantalones largos azules. Su tez era más clara, y se notaba algo ebrio o quizás hasta drogado por sus ojos rojos, tenía incluso ojeras bajo esa amenazante mirada. 

\- Vamos a ver por cuánto dinero te podemos cambiar.- el de tez morena atrapó de su pequeño brazo al menor, quien no debía de pasar de sus 4 años. Apenas lo intentó jalar dió un fuerte alarido y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Sueltenlo!- Kazemaru había llegado justo en ese momento, había tomado una piedra y la lanzó a uno de ellos, se supone que estaba intentado darle a la cabeza de alguno de ellos, pero terminó golpeando la espalda. No le importo mucho, una vez que el de playera oscura estuvo distraído, empujó con todo lo que pudo al que llevaba capucha, para que se alejara del menor. 

\- ¡Basura! ¡No te entrometas!- le gritó este último, estaba apunto de darle un buen golpe, pero el de tez blanca le detuvo. 

\- Espera, espera, lo he visto antes, estaba con esos chicos de Teikoku.- le hizo saber, al recordar que le vio correr en la playa. En respuesta el otro silbo. 

\- De ese instituto de calidad.- el moreno sonrió y lamió sus labios.- Nos sacamos la lotería.

Kazemaru puso al pequeño justo detrás suyo, poniéndose de escudo enseguida.- Será mejor que se vayan, antes de que llame a la policía.- les amenazó. 

\- No puedes hacer eso.- fueron las palabras del que antes había intentado llevarse al pequeño.- Ese niño es nuestro, somos sus hermanos.- sonrió él, ambos se fueron acercando con lentitud, por lo que Kazemaru tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás. El pequeño se aferró a su pierna, con miedo.

\- Esta bien, todo está bien.- le dijo al pequeño tocando su pequeña cabecita rosa con suavidad. Luego volteo rápidamente hacia ellos, solo para que el miedo entrará en su cuerpo, al notar que uno de ellos había sacado un cuchillo. 

\- Nadie saldrá herido.- le dijo el de playera.- Si hacen lo que les decimos.- Kazemaru aún así, siguió protegiendo al pequeño, y mientras ellos se acercaban, Kazemaru seguía dando pasos hacia atrás. En ese momento quiso gritar, pedir por ayuda, pero no sabía si eso provocaría a esas personas, tenían un arma y le falto el valor para sacar la voz en ese momento. No quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo.

\- N-no se acerquen… - les dijo con un deje de nerviosismo, si temía, pero no lo suficiente para echarse hacía atrás y huir, no cuando ese pequeño se aferraba a él con esperanzas de que lo rescatara.

\- ¡Esto está tomando mucho tiempo!- el grito del más pálido asustó a Kazemaru, el adulto tomó el cuchillo y se acercó a ellos con rapidez. Kazemaru reaccionó rápido y tomó al pequeño en brazos, para protegerlo y esquivar el ataque, aunque si hubiese sido un poco más rápido, no tendría su brazo herido en ese momento. 

\- ¡Eso te pasa por no hacernos caso, niña!- Kazemaru se encogió levemente del dolor, mientras sentía algo tibio resbalar por su brazo, aún así no soltó al pequeño en ningún momento. Este último sollozo y tembló ante el brusco cambio, estaba aterrado.

\- ¡Oigan qué están haciendo!- escucharon el grito de alguien y pasos rápidos acercándose, ambos hombres se asustaron, estaban llamando la atención de más personas.

\- Demonios.- el moreno no tardó en jalar del cabello del pelilargo, causándole más dolor, mientras que el de playera oscura le arrebató al pequeño con brusquedad.

\- ¡NO!- grito Kazemaru, intentado alcanzarlo. El pequeño comenzó a llorar, e intentó luchar para que le soltara, con arañazos y pequeños golpes. 

Kazemaru por su parte, intentó soltarse del otro para alcanzar al niño, pero le tenía agarrado fuertemente del cabello, le era imposible. Este le sacudió un poco, jalando su cabello con demasiada fuerza, lo que le provocó un alarido de dolor, incluso se había roto la liga de su cabello en ese momento. Al notar que la lucha por escapar de su agarre se alargaba, tuvo una idea.

\- ¡No te muevas! ¡AAAAGH!- el hombre gritó de dolor. Kazemaru, como pudo, pico ambos ojos de su abusador, provocando que aflojara su agarre. Apenas notó aquello, se liberó, iba a ir a salvar al niño, quien tampoco le estaba haciendo la tarea fácil al otro. 

El pequeño de cabellos rosas, pateaba, gritaba, incluso mordió a quien le estaba intentando secuestrar, aunque eso último fue una mala idea. 

\- ¡Enano estúpido!- el de tez clara lo soltó con brusquedad, literalmente lo lanzó. Si el pequeño cayó bien, pero demasiado cerca del borde de los roqueríos, y demasiado joven para mantener el equilibrio. 

En ese instante Fudou, Banjou y Oono, fueron los que llegaron, al parecer Narukami había salido a buscar ayuda, quien llegó detrás de ellos con Sakuma y Henmi. Solo para ver como Kazemaru se lanzaba al mar desde allí, justamente junto al pequeño que caía de espaldas. 

\- ¡KAZEMARU!- Fudou corrió hacia el borde aterrado, con la idea de alcanzarlo pero ya a medio camino pudo escuchar el estruendo del agua ¿o contra las rocas? No lo sabía, su mente no proceso en ese momento. No tardó en llegar al borde, aunque solo podía ver rocas allí abajo y el mar agitándose contra estas ¿había caído en el agua? ¿Se había golpeado con las rocas? ¿Qué ocurrió? Se preguntó asustado, alterado, con su mente trabajando a mil por hora, pero al mismo tiempo en blanco.

\- ¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN USTEDES?!- ese había sido Banjou, quien tomó a uno de ellos del cuello de su ropa. Mientras Oono, gracias a su altura, se hacía respetar e intimidaba al otro. 

Fudou gruño y se preparó para saltar, pero Sakuma lo detuvo, tomándolo de la cintura y empujándolo al suelo, lo había derribado.- ¡No seas idiota!

\- ¡Kazemaru esta abajo y no sale!- intentó quitárselo de encima enseguida.

\- ¡Te vas a matar! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Pero es peligroso, Fudou!- Sakuma le gritó con desesperación, incluso parecía apunto de llorar, cosa que detuvo a Akio de liberarse.

\- ¡Miren!- Narukami apuntó hacia abajo, tanto Sakuma como Fudou se levantaron del piso.

Allí abajo había una persona, un muchacho joven de tez morena, al parecer un surfista que se había acercado ante todo ese alboroto. Este abandonó su tabla, para sumergirse, no demoró mucho en salir, junto con el pequeño y Kazemaru, enseguida hizo subir al pequeño a su tabla, este tosía y dejo salir todo el agua que había tragado, parecía ileso. Mientras el moreno sostenía a Kazemaru, manteniéndose a flote a un lado de su tabla.

\- ¡AMBOS ESTÁN VIVOS!- les gritó el muchacho desde abajo, al parecer Kazemaru estaba semi inconsciente, seguro muy confundido, pero solo eso basto para que Fudou olvidará sus ideas de saltar. En vez de eso, volteo a ver a los dos tipos que casi matan a Kazemaru y a un niño, y les dirigió una mirada que incluso helo al capitán de Teikoku. Era la primera vez que Sakuma veía a Fudou con esa mirada, y lo comprendía, porque él también se sentía de la misma forma. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Despertó a primera hora de la mañana, aún no salía el sol, pero ya estaba claro y hacía un poco de frió, claro su ventana estaba abierta. Recordó vagamente lo que había ocurrido, el pequeño, los dos hombres haciéndole daño, luego el agua fría, golpes, la sensación de falta de aire, de oscuridad, recordaba que alguien le jalo y finalmente pudo respirar. 

\- El niño…- murmuró, levantándose con brusquedad, provocándose un dolor en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- no se dio cuenta, hasta que se levantó, que Fudou estaba a su lado. Al parecer había dormido con la mitad del cuerpo en el piso y la otra en su cama. Tampoco se dio cuenta que Genda y Sakuma estaban allí también, habían traído dos sillas y estaban sentados en ellas, uno al lado del otro, dándose soporte para no caer. Si, también se habían quedado a dormir allí, pero despertaron con el grito de Fudou.- ¡Tú! Recuéstate.- ordenó Akio, apenas cruzaron miradas. 

\- Kazemaru…- Sakuma corrió a verlo enseguida.- Que alivio, estas bien.

\- Nos diste un susto de muerte.- Genda se acercó por el otro costado, rodeando la cama, aprovechando también de cerrar la ventana, como si hubiese leído la mente del defensa.   
  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Esta bien el niño?

\- Tranquilo ¿Por qué no te recuestas primero?- pidió con calma Genda, Sakuma apoyo la idea y Fudou solo estaba cruzado de brazos, esperando que lo hiciera. Kazemaru no tuvo otra opción, recién se dio cuenta que su cabeza dolía un poco, notando que tenía unas vendas en su cabeza.

\- La herida en tu cabeza no es grave.- comentó Sakuma.- La verdad es que tuviste mucha suerte, eso dijo el doctor.- le aclaró, para continuar.- Un milagro, literalmente eso fue lo que dijo. Unos centímetros más y te hubieses golpeado contra las rocas directamente.- Sakuma usó un tono más aprensivo al decir aquello último, casi regañando a Kazemaru, aunque sabía que no era culpa de él, pero el susto no se lo iba a quitar nadie.

\- Entiendo ¿y el niño?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Como si nada.- contestó Fudou, quien ahora se sentó en una de las sillas libres.- Solo se llevó el susto del momento, y después se fue con sus padres.

\- Recibiste el mayor daño, Kazemaru.- le explicó Genda.- Gracias a tus reflejos, el pequeño no sufrió ningún rasguño.- le sonrió e Ichirouta le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado. Fudou bostezo, había dormido realmente poco, aunque la gran mayoría del equipo lo había hecho, debido a los eventos recientes.   
  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió con esos dos hombres?

\- Les dí la paliza de sus vidas.- exclamó Fudou con orgullo.

\- Sí, tuvimos problemas con eso.- Sakuma se cruzó de brazos.- Tuvo que llegar Genda y la policía, ya que Fudou y Banjou se pusieron muy violentos, apenas podíamos detenerlos Narukami, Oono y yo.- el pobre capitán dejó escapar un suspiro.- Pero no te preocupes, se los llevaron arrestados, hay demasiados testigos para que queden tras las rejas.

\- Lo importante es que todo está bien, no paso nada grave ¿tú cómo te sientes?- Genda tan conciliador y con su siempre voz suave, se dirigió a Kazemaru.

\- Me duele la cabeza y el brazo…- notó la venda enseguida, cierto que uno de ello le había hecho un corte, lo había olvidado por un momento. 

\- Será mejor que interrumpamos el viaje y volvamo-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Kazemaru interrumpió a Sakuma, incluso se volvió a levantar, mareándose un poco en el proceso, Genda le sostuvo para que no cayera a un lado.- No lo interrumpan…- volvió a decir, esta vez con suavidad, mientras tenía una mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor Sakuma, no quiero que por mi culpa cancelen esto, todos se están divirtiendo mucho.- le suplicó él.- Por favor…te lo pido.- volvió a repetir. Jirou observó a Genda y luego a Akio, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien, solo porque mañana volvemos y porque el doctor dijo que no tenías nada grave. Pero te mantendrás tranquilo hasta entonces ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo, gracias.- le sonrió él, Sakuma le respondió con la misma expresión. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abría, dando paso a Narukami y Banjou. 

\- oh, está despierto.- Narukami se acercó rápidamente.- Kazemaru-san.

\- Que alivio.- comentó Banjou.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Adolorido, pero sobreviviré.- bromeo Kazemaru, Banjou sonrió.

\- Perdón kazemaru-san, demoré en buscar ayuda, si hubiese sido más rápido quizás nada le hubiese pasado.- se lamentaba el pelivioleta, observando el piso con tristeza.

\- Esta bien Narukami, no es tu culpa.- le animo Kazemaru.

\- Así es, es culpa de esos bastardos que aparecieron.- comentó Fudou.

\- Merecían más golpes.- apoyo Banjou, a lo que Fudou asintió. 

Sakuma dejó escapar otro bostezo, que Kazemaru enseguida notó.- No han dormido.- comentó el pelilargo con preocupación.- Disculpenme por tantos problemas.

\- No te preocupes por eso, solo descansa.- le hizo saber Sakuma.- Iré a llamar al doctor, le diré que despertaste, para que te haga otro chequeo pronto.

\- Te acompaño.- le dijo Banjou.- Le diré a los demás que Kazemaru despertó.- ambos abandonaron la habitación del defensa. Dejando a los demás con ellos.

\- Siento todos los problemas que ocasione.- con cierto pesar y arrepentimiento les dijo eso a los presentes. 

\- No te disculpes por ser valiente y hacer lo correcto.- le dijo Genda, quien estaba a su lado.- Aunque sería bueno que le bajes un poco a esa valentía, nos diste un susto en serio.

\- Si, debiste ver como quedo Fudou de pálido cuando te lanzaste.- se burló Narukami en voz baja esperando que el castaño no le hubiese escuchado, porque seguro se vengaría de él. Pero Fudou se había quedado dormido sobre la silla, muy tranquilo allí.

Los tres se quedaron mudos de asombros por eso.

\- Será mejor dejarlo descansar.- comentó Genda en voz baja, quien buscó una manta y la puso sobre el castaño, que ahora reposaba en la silla profundamente dormido.

\- El doctor vendrá dentro de nada seguramente. Aprovecha de seguir descansando, Kazemaru.- nuevamente hablando en voz baja, Narukami se despidió al mismo tiempo que Genda lo hacía. Kazemaru les sonrió antes de que desaparecieran, se acomodó en su cama después y volteo a ver a Fudou, para sonreír enternecido al verlo tan tranquilo durmiendo.

\- Duerme bien, Fudou.- susurró antes de cerrar ojos y también dormir otro poco.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Casi ya mediodía, se había levantado de su cama, solo para sentarse en el balcón del lugar donde estaban. Estaba al tanto que no podía descuidar su salud, sobre todo con el viaje a Rusia aproximándose, pero no podía evitarlo, hacía un muy buen clima afuera y solo quería sentir la brisa marina y el sol un poco. Además el doctor le había hecho un chequeo médico y estaba perfectamente bien, lo único que le pidió es que no se esforzará, por ejemplo, que no corriera ni se agitara, que tomará las cosas con calma por estos días, y que no moviera mucho su brazo, lo cual estaba cumpliendo. Pero, Fudou y Sakuma eran un poco exagerados, diciendo que debía permanecer en cama hasta el día del viaje. 

De todas formas, tampoco se iba a alejar, solo se iba a quedar en el balcón trasero de la casa, que daba a un bonito paisaje y vista del lugar. Desde allí podía ver la arena, el mar, gente a lo lejos, quizás vería a los chicos divirtiéndose. Es que algunos de ellos se habían ido a nadar más o a jugar, otros fueron a comprar comida y/o bebidas, mientras algunos se quedaron dentro, descansando de los eventos de ayer, como Genda, Sakuma y Fudou (este último fue a su habitación a dormir después), exhaustos por estar casi toda la noche en vela. Kazemaru no los quiso molestar, así que simplemente caminó fuera de su cama y fue hasta el balcón, donde se sentó en una banca acolchada, cerró sus ojos y se relajo. 

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Es esa persona!- minutos después escuchó un grito cercano, pero no le tomo atención. Hasta que unos pasos acercándose y la vocecita insistente de al parecer un niño, le hicieron abrir los ojos. Pudo observar a un pequeño que saltaba y levantaba las manos, tratando de llamar su atención.- ¡Oye! ¡Oye!

Kazemaru se levantó al reconocerlo, era el pequeño que había salvado ayer. Terminó por abandonar el balcón, bajo las escaleras que daban a la playa y se acercó al pequeño, quien se detuvo al estar frente a él. Sus grandes ojos azules le miraban con emoción, luego volteo hacia atrás.- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Es esta persona!

Kazemaru sonrió, y vio a los dos adultos acercarse, un hombre de tez algo morena, quizás por el sol, con un intenso color azul en sus ojos, y cabello claros. Vestía con al parecer su traje de baño y una playera de mangas cortas blanca. La mujer a su lado le sonrió, también con sandalias y un bonito vestido color azul como el mar, llevaba un pequeño bolso blanco en sus manos, su cabello era corto y pelirosa, como el del pequeño, y sus ojos con un tinte amarronado. Esta última le dio un abrazo sorpresivo, pero suave, que sorprendió a Kazemaru, incluso se sonrojo levemente.

\- Gracias por salvar a mi pequeño.- le dijo una vez se separó de él.- Y disculpa mi atrevimiento, de verdad estoy muy agradecida y feliz de que estas bien.

\- N-no tiene porque agradecer. 

\- Pagamos los gastos del médico que te atendió.- le dijo el hombre.- Si hay algo que podamos hacer por tí, solo dínoslo. 

\- ah ya veo, no tiene que tomarse tantas molestias, de verdad estoy bien y que bueno que no le paso nada.- miró al pequeño que estaba allí, quien le sonrió.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo el niño, ambos adultos se inclinaron a modo de respeto, y cuando el niño los vio, también los imitó rápidamente. Kazemaru sin saber que hacer, también se inclinó, no esperaba tan buen trato, o incluso encontrarse con el pequeño otra vez. 

\- Ya nos debemos ir.- dijo finalmente la mujer, luego observó a su pequeño hijo.- Ranmaru… ¿no querías darle algo?- 

Así que su nombre era Ranmaru, pensó Kazemaru. El pequeño saco algo de su bolsillo, era una pequeña caracola que tenía el mismo color que su cabello.- Es mi favorita, me recuerda a tu cabello, pero te la regalo.- le dijo el pequeño, extendiendo su pequeña mano, donde estaba aquella caracola, para ofrecersela. Ichirouta sonrió ante el tierno gesto del menor, y se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

\- Esta bien, si es tu favorita puedes conservarla.- le indico, cerrando la palma de su pequeña mano con suavidad.- No tienes que darme nada, solo promete que tendrás cuidado.- le pidió él, Ranmaru le sonrió con sus ojos mirándolo brillantemente.

\- ¡Lo haré!- y apenas dicho eso le dio un abrazo, pegando su mejilla con la de Kazemaru, y al separarse, besó la mejilla del mayor. Esa última acción sorprendió al peliturquesa, al igual que a los padres del niño, el padre solo dejó escapar una risa.

\- Vamos Ranmaru.- le indicó su padre, el pequeño se despidió y tomó la mano de su padre, enseguida le dijo que a su padre ,que quería tener el cabello largo como Kazemaru. Aquello lo escucho, y solo pudo sonreír un poco avergonzado, recordando que no había amarrado su cabello al abandonar su habitación. Se colocó de pie y lo vio partir.

\- Gracias de nuevo.- la mano cálida de la mujer sobre su hombro, captó su atención. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y terminaron por despedirse. Sonrió con alivio, el pequeño tenía una cálida y bonita familia.

\- A tí también te agradecieron ¿eh?- escucho una voz a su lado, a lo que simplemente asintió, para luego sorprenderse porque alguien más estuviera allí. Se hizo hacia un lado por la sorpresa.- ¡Hola!- un chico un poco más alto que él y de tez morena le saludo con alegría, estaba solo con su traje de baño, por lo que su torso estaba al descubierto. 

\- …- le tomó unos momentos a Kazemaru reconocerlo.- Tú eres… el que nos sacó del agua ¿verdad?- casi grito Kazemaru.  
  
\- Así es, que bueno que me recuerdas.- el chico se rascó su cabeza.- Estabas medio inconsciente cuando nos encontramos, temía que no lo hicieras.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad.

\- No hay de que, yo traje a la familia del pequeño Ranmaru hasta aquí.- comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido después del rescate. Le dijo que lo había subido a su espalda y llevado a esta casa, donde estaban residiendo, en compañía de sus amigos, mientras llamaban a un doctor. Luego tuvo que regresar ya que había dejado su tabla con sus amigos, además claro que la policía quería su declaración, así como también hablo con la familia afectada.- A propósito, me presento, soy Tsunami Jousuke, lamento mucho no haber sido más rápido.- se presentó el pelirosa al final, acompañado de una sincera disculpa, mientras extendía su mano.

\- Un gusto, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.- correspondiendo a su saludo, estrecho la mano del más alto con una sonrisa.- No tienes que disculparte, llegaste a tiempo. Por lo que se, los chicos querían saltar para rescatarme, así que no solo me salvaste a mí y al niño.

\- Si, tus amigos estaban muy nerviosos. ah, pero no los culpo, si un amigo mio estuviera en ese peligro, también hubiese hecho lo impensable.- le dijo con seriedad.- Pero si, lo bueno es que no paso nada grave.- le regaló una gran y motivante sonrisa, de alguna forma le recordó a Endou, solo que su versión de playa, aunque sonará ridículo en su mente.- ¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó.

\- El doctor me dijo que no debía agitarme, así que no tenía planeado salir hoy.

\- ¿eh? Que desperdicio, pero una caminata no te hará mal ¿no?- 

\- uhm, no lo creo, si es solo una caminata.- la verdad es que sabía por donde iba el tema y le apetecía caminar un poco.- Mientras no sea muy lejos.- agregó por último.

\- Vamos, te invito algo, luego de ese suceso, lo menos que tienes que hacer es quedarte encerrado.- le animó él.- Además el día está muy bueno. 

Al final termino caminando con aquel chico, se veía realmente muy buena persona, casi como un hermano mayor. Este le explicó sobre el lugar, ya que él vivía cerca de allí y sabía bastante, sobre todo acerca del surf, actividad que realizaba con una sonrisa. Kazemaru también aprovechó de hablar un poco sobre él, sobre su deporte favorito y sobre Teikoku en general. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakuma despertó con energía, después de tantas sorpresas de la tarde de ayer, y de estar preocupado toda la noche por su amigo. Ahora por fin podía levantarse y decir que había dormido bien. Habían perdido su día de entrenamiento por lo ocurrido, pero nadie estaba de animo luego de los sucesos recientes, así que fue flexible. 

Camino hasta el baño a lavar su rostro, para luego ver a sus amigos. Justo en ese momento, Genda salía de su habitación, recién despertaba al parecer.

\- ¿Pudiste descansar?. preguntó el portero, Sakuma asintió.- Ahora iba a ver a Kazemaru, creo que ya dormimos suficiente. Podríamos hacer algo, quizás ver una película en grupo, con los que están aquí.

\- Tienes razón, entonces despertaré a Fudou.- Sakuma se sonrió.

\- Capitán…- llamó con un leve tono de regaño.

\- No haré nada, lo prometo.- le indico mientras se alejaba. Genda dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de Kazemaru, esperaba no escuchar los gritos de Sakuma y Fudou, peleando y matándose en la lejanía.

Apenas estar frente a la habitación de Kazemaru, golpeó la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, espero un momento y luego abrió la puerta.- ¿estás despierto, Kazemaru?- preguntó en un susurro, mientras se asomaba, pero para su sorpresa no estaba allí. No se alarmó en un principio, quizás estaba en el baño, pensó. Así que salió de la habitación y fue hasta el baño, que estaba casi frente a la habitación del defensa. Tocó la puerta, espero unos segundos pero no recibió respuesta, así que volvió a tocar, nuevamente solo recibió silencio. Preocupado, decidió entrar pensando que quizás estaba tomando un baño, no quería ser maleducado, solo quería asegurarse que estaba bien.- Kazemaru no contestabas, así que perdón…- se disculpo, a pesar de que cuando lo notó, el baño estaba vació. No tuvo otro remedio que comenzar a buscarlo por todo el lugar, en el balcón, en la cocina, donde encontró a Gojou junto con Sakiyama, comiendo unos emparedados. Les preguntó a ellos dos por Kazemaru, pero pensaban que él estaba en su cuarto y no lo habían visto.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Sakuma había tomado un rotulador y se encontraba en la habitación de Fudou, haciendo una obra de arte. 

\- ¡Capitáaaaan!- Sakiyama, Gojou y Genda entraron a la habitación, en ese orden. Pasos y gritos que despertaron a Fudou de muy mal humor, mientras Sakuma no alcanzó a guardar el rotulador, el cual tenía en su mano. 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?!- les gritó Fudou, los tres chicos, que aún se encontraban cerca de la entrada, no tardaron en comenzar a reír; Sakiyama no se tomó la molestia de disimular, pero Gojou y Genda taparon sus bocas casi enseguida, aunque se podían escuchar sus risas.- ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?!- les gritó Akio ya fuera de sí, solo para ver como Sakuma ocultaba el rotulador y fingía demencia, con eso entendió que pasaba.- ¡Maldito capitán de cuarta, ¿Qué me hiciste?!- En ese momento a Sakuma no le importo mucho el insulto, porque se echó a reír, mientras Fudou corría al baño, dejando a los demás riéndose. 

La cara del medio campo se enrojeció de ira al verse en el espejo del baño.- MALDITO SAKUMA.- gritó al ver su cara con un bigote, lentes y figuras por su cara, dibujadas con un rotulador negro. Enseguida lavó su cara.- ¡Estas muy muerto, Sakuma!- Fudou salió del baño con una toalla húmeda, que pasó por su rostro, para quitar los restos y entró a su habitación.

\- Me... muero…- Jirou se sostenía el estómago, mientras se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

\- ¡Vas a desear estar muerto! - Genda, que ya había calmado su risa, se puso entre ambos. Sakiyama y Gojou seguían riendo, pero con menos intensidad que antes. 

\- Lastima que no hubo fotos.- el pobre peliverde se secó una lágrima de lo mucho que se rió.

\- Oigan hay un problema…- trato de explicar Genda.

\- ¡Si, un gran problema con cierto capitán que voy a enterrar a 10 metros de profundidad!- Fudou iba a ir por Sakuma, pero Koujirou lo detuvo de los hombros.

\- Luego se pueden matar.- hablo Sakiyama alzando un poco la voz.- Kazemaru no está en la casa.- anunció con tranquilidad, para que Fudou y Sakuma olvidarán sus diferencias por un momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Cierto peliturquesa estaba ahora comiendo junto con aquel chico llamado Tsunami. La verdad había sido divertido, conoció a otros surfistas de la zona, y también algunos miembros de Teikoku se unieron cuando vieron a Kazemaru. Allí estaban Narukami, Doumen y Jimon, platicando con los lugareños, comiendo, tomando algunas refrescantes y dulces bebidas, obviamente bajo la sombra, para que el sol no les molestara. Se veía todo muy animado y feliz.

\- Quizás pueda probar eso del futbol, que dicen ustedes.- exclamó Tsunami, estaba sentado junto con Kazemaru en ese momento, mientras bebía una limonada, y Kazemaru un raspado de fresa. 

\- Seguro que si puedes.- esta vez Jimon se unió a la conversación, se sentó frente a ellos. Mientras Narukami hablaba con otro surfista, y Doumen, el más pequeño del equipo, pedía un tazón de fideos.- Podríamos hacer un pequeño partido entre nosotros. 

\- Eso estaría bien.- se animó Tsunami.- Después les podemos enseñar a montar una ola.

\- Hey, no estaría mal.-apoyo Jimon, ya que nadar era lo suyo.

\- ¿Qué dices, Kazemaru?- Tsunami pasó su brazo por el hombro del chico.- ¿Te animas?

\- Me gustaría, pero tengo lastimado el brazo.

\- ¡Es verdad! Bueno, la próxima vez que vengas, te debo una clase de surf gratuita.- Kazemaru solo sonrió ante tanta alegría. Aunque las sonrisas y el contacto no duraron mucho, cuando dos personas le separaron del moreno.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Kazemaru tardó en darse cuenta que Fudou estaba allí, mirándolo acusadoramente.

\- Oigan ustedes.- Sakuma, quien había llegado con Fudou, se dirigió a los demás.- Kazemaru debería estar descansando, no aquí.

\- ¿eh? Pero capitán, si está descansando.- corrigió Narukami.- Solo ha estado sentado, comiendo y charlando, tal como nosotros. 

\- No tienen que preocuparse.- Tsunami se levantó.- Ha estado muy bien cuidado.- aquellas palabras no le gustaron para nada ni a Sakuma ni a Fudou.

\- ¿Quien eres? No respondas.- ese era Fudou siendo grosero, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Tsunami.- Él está enfermo.- se refería a Kazemaru, luego Fudou apuntó al pelirosa, acusándolo.- No tienes porque llevárselo un extraño como tú.

Kazemaru se harto, y golpeó la mano de Fudou, para que dejara de apuntar a Tsunami.- Se más respetuoso, es mayor que nosotros y no ha hecho nada malo. Sakuma, lo mismo va para tí.- se cruzó de brazos.

Jirou confundido parpadeo antes de responder.- Pero si no he hecho nada, solo estamo-

\- Discúlpense.- les ordenó Kazemaru.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que disculparme?- ahora Akio fue el que se cruzó de brazos, pero no le duró mucho. La mirada silenciosa, seria, fría, acusadora y desprovista de cualquier atisbo de felicidad de Kazemaru, bastó para que a regañadientes se disculpara. Sakuma hizo lo mismo, aunque no sabía porque, él no había sido grosero a su parecer, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. 

\- Está bien, está bien.- les dijo Tsunami.- Están perdonados, sólo estaban preocupados por Kazemaru. Se nota que tienes muy buenos amigos.- le dijo al pelilargo, Kazemaru sonrió en respuesta, aunque pensaba que ellos dos eran solo problemas, cuando no se trataba de futbol. 

Luego llegaron, Genda, Sakiyama y Gojou, los tres habían quedado atrás, ya que Fudou y Sakuma parecían haber hecho una competencia de quien encontraba a Kazemaru primero, y simplemente salieron corriendo. 

Muy pronto todos se reunieron para comer en el lugar, incluso los que aún no estaban allí, como Henmi, Banjou y Oono, que habían estado nadando y/o tomando el sol, excepto Henmi, quien solo se había sentado bajo la sombra a leer un libro. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de una hora, decidieron hacer un pequeño partido, para eso buscaron y consiguieron un lugar donde jugar un poco. Aunque Kazemaru, junto con Sakiyama, Henmi y Narukami, solo se quedaron mirando, cómodos bajo la sombra. Doumen y Banjou habían ido a nadar, con sus flotadores en mano, corriendo hacia el mar. Gojou se quedó de árbitro, para ayudar a los chicos. 

Harían un pequeño partido de tres contra tres, solo para enseñarle a Tsunami un poco del juego. El primer equipo era Oono, Fudou y Sakuma, el segundo equipo Genda, Jimon y Tsunami. 

\- Pero yo no soy portero.- comentó Oono.

\- Tu solo atrapa el balón. Es un simple novato, podremos con él.- decía muy seguro Fudou. 

\- Tiene una actitud algo desagradable.- murmuró sin querer Tsunami, Jimon le escuchó.- Sin ofender.- le dijo a Jimon

\- ¿Te refieres a Fudou? Si, también lo pienso, pero al final es muy buen futbolista.- iba a decir que todos pensaban que Fudou tenía una actitud especial, pero mejor lo dejo hasta ahí. 

El partido comenzó con una obvia ventaja para Fudou y Sakuma, al parecer Fudou quería lucirse ante Tsunami. En parte logró hacerlo, ya que Tsunami no tenía experiencia, pero el chico se esforzaba. Tsunami era rápido y tenía aptitudes físicas gracias a que siempre practicaba surf. La mayor parte del tiempo que duró el partido, solo intento atrapar el balón, persiguiendolo una y otra vez, pero en una oportunidad incluso se los pudo quitar, aunque por poco tiempo. Obviamente el equipo de Sakuma ganó, pero Tsunami quedó conforme con jugar con ellos, incluso Jimon y Genda alabaron sus habilidades.

\- Eres muy bueno Tsunami.- Kazemaru se acercó junto con los demás.

\- ¿Tu crees?- el moreno se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. 

\- Para haber empezado, hace tan solos unos minutos, tienes muy buenas habilidades, Tsunami-san.- le dijo Narukami. 

\- Ya les dije que no es necesaria tantas formalidades.- repitió Tsunami.- Solo dime Tsunami. 

El grupo conversaba, mientras Fudou miraba hacia el otro lado molesto, porque claro, Tsunami se estaba llevando la atención de cada uno de los miembros. Sakuma estaba casi igual que él, pero como capitán que era, y porque era un poco menos orgulloso que Fudou, se acercó al grupo para tenderle una mano a Tsunami y elogiar su buen desempeño. Aunque, no le gusto mucho lo que hicieron después de eso.

\- Imposible…- murmuró Sakuma a orillas del mar. Él tenía una tabla de surf a su lado, al igual que Fudou y Jimon. Él único animado, y con valor de allí era este último, quien veía interesado el como Tsunami surfeaba una simple ola. Actividad que ni Sakuma ni Fudou sabían como hacer, sin quedar en ridículo claro. 

Al poco rato, Tsunami se acercó al trío, luego de terminar su demostración. Sakuma y Fudou habían aceptado basicamente por orgullo, pero al ver el tamaño de la ola que Tsunami monto, que según él era pequeña, el valor pareció disminuir en ellos. 

\- También quiero intentarlo.- Genda se acercó al grupo.- No sé qué tan bueno sea, pero me gustaría.

\- Claro, todos pueden intentarlo.- con alegría, Tsunami acepto a Genda en el grupo e incluso le prestó su tabla, ya que no había otra en ese momento.

Kazemaru, Doumen, Oono, Gojou y Banjou estaban bajo la sombra, sentados en la arena, observando al grupo. Ya Banjou y Gojou hacían apuestas sobre quién haría el ridículo primero, los otros tres solo observaban entre entusiasmados o listos para el desastre que se avecinaba.

\- ¡Andando!- gritó Tsunami, Jimon y Genda, le siguieron con ánimo. Sakuma y Fudou se adentraron con lentitud, con miradas nerviosas, pero fingiendo valor. Después de todo era solo agua ¿qué podía salir mal? Además de ahogarse. 

Con las tablas ya flotando en el mar, Tsunami les enseño a sentarse en ellas. Jimon lo pudo hacer con rapidez, pero Sakuma se sentó solo para irse de frente al agua, con todo y tabla, los chicos se salpicaron y Jirou emergió del agua con un alga sobre su cabeza. 

\- El capitán alga.- se burló Fudou, aunque poco le valió esa burla, ya que él también se sentó, y terminó por caer de espaldas, dado que se sentó demasiado en la punta. Sakuma se quitó el alga para luego reír, ya que el pobre castaño emergió tosiendo, había tragado agua del mar.- Que asco…- se quejó, mientras se apoyaba en la tabla de surf. 

\- Bueno intentenlo de nuevo.- les dijo Tsunami con confianza.

Con los chicos que estaban en la arena, las risas no faltaron, al ver el fracaso del capitán y de Fudou.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo les tomará el hecho de solo sentarse.- comentó Banjou.

\- Fudou perderá la paciencia, eso está claro.- indicó Oono.

\- El capitán no es una persona muy paciente tampoco.- Doumen se rasco la mejilla nervioso. 

\- kukuku…- si ese era Gojou.- Ahí van de nuevo.- agregó, ya que nuevamente Sakuma y Fudou caían al agua.

Al final, después de que Fudou dijo que era imposible, pudieron lograrlo. A Genda solo le costó una caída para luego hacerlo bien. Incluso ya estaba practicando, junto con Jimon, como avanzar con la tabla mientras estaban recostados boca abajo sobre ella. Dicha actividad, la debían hacer Fudou y Sakuma, cosa que no fue tan difícil, esta vez al menos. Luego de eso debía ponerse de pie sobre la tabla, así que fue otra ronda de caídas de parte de Sakuma y Fudou. 

\- Se nota que les gusta el agua.- les dijo Banjou a su grupo al verlo otra vez.

\- Y ni siquiera han montado una ola.- le recordó Doumen, a su lado. 

La verdad es que no esperaron mucho a que Fudou y Sakuma volvieran, fracasando en su idea de montar una ola, al parecer habían tragado más agua de lo normal, y estaban exhaustos, física y mentalmente. Pero Genda y Jimon estaban intentado montar una ola en ese momento, obviamente sin mucho éxito, aunque era su primer intento y apenas novatos. 

\- ¿Se rindieron?- pregunto Banjou, casi quería reírse, pero no lo hizo. Fudou chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia, y se sentó en un extremo vació. Sakuma se sentó a su lado, mojado completamente, con un mal sabor de boca, debido al agua que tragó, y sintiéndose avergonzado.

\- Es más difícil de lo que parece.- se justificó el capitán. 

Lo demás no dijeron nada, solo se miraron un poco divertidos por el suceso. Para ese momento, Henmi, junto con Sakiyama y Narukami, regresaron. Habían ido a por bebidas, comidas varias y trozos de sandías listos para comer con todos. Se organizaron tal como el primer día, para luego comenzar a comer.

\- Dejenle algo para Genda y Jimon.- les dijo Kazemaru, ya que todos estaban sacando sus porciones de comida sin esperar a los otros dos.

\- Si no queda para ellos, hay comida en la casa.- le indico Fudou.- Se pueden preparar algo.- y tomó unos onigiris que procedió a comer. Kazemaru solo le dedico una mirada seria, eso no le pareció educado de su parte.

De todas formas, él le apartaría algo para ellos. Empezó a tomar un poco de tonkatsu, onigiris para separarlos, no tenía mucha hambre, así que decidió comer poco.

\- El que está herido eres tu.- Fudou se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer.- Deberías comer más.

\- Deja a Kazemaru ser amable, como dijiste, hay comida en casa.- le indico Sakuma, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y siguieron comiendo.

\- Y es allí donde debería estar, no aquí en la playa.

PFFFFF

Sakuma escupió todo el agua que estaba tomando sobre el pobre Doumen, que estaba sentado frente a él, y obviamente quizás sobre la comida del pobre chico. Demás estar decir que Oono casi se atraganta, pero sobrevivió. Henmi también escupió su bebida, sobre Sakiyama. Los demás solo quedaron congelados y en silencio al reconocer aquella siniestra voz. 

\- ¡Co-comandante! - exclamaron al unísono al recuperarse de la sorpresa, una desagradable sorpresa. 

Kageyama Reiji se encontraba de pie al lado del grupo, con sus manos tras su espalda, con su vista fija en el océano. No vestía precisamente para la playa, tenía su típico traje oscuro y sus lentes ocultando su mirada. Los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse enseguida ¿Qué hacía él aquí? No tardaron mucho en averiguarlo, ya que volteo a verlos segundos después.

\- ¿Así es como malgastan su tiempo de entrenamiento?- preguntó él, Sakuma abrió la boca para responder.- No me respondan.- Pero Kageyama no le dejó.- No me importa lo que les suceda, pero arriesgaron la imagen de Teikoku ayer ¿saben lo que hubiera ocurrido? 

Los chicos se miraron confundidos y Kazemaru solo pudo ponerse pálido y nervioso, maldijo internamente haber olvidado aquello.

\- No ocurrió nada grave, solo fue en defensa propia.- Sakuma saco voz, ya que notó lo pálido que se había puesto Kazemaru, claramente se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Tienen suerte de que esto no haya llegado a la Directora ¿saben lo que hubiera ocurrido? 

\- Se hubiese deshecho de nosotros.- contestó Fudou con sarcasmo, sin temor a represalias. Kageyama sonrió, pero solo fue por unos segundos.

\- No des ideas, Fudou.- amenazó el adulto, Akio solo le mantuvo la mirada.- Kazemaru vuelve a la residencia, ahora.- ordenó Kageyama, desviando su atención al chico.

\- Lo sien-

\- ¿Sabes que pusiste, no solo en peligro tu lugar en el inazuma japan, si no también tu lugar en Teikoku?- interrumpió con brusquedad y frialdad al pelilargo.- ¿Y a solo días del viaje a Rusia? No creí que fueras idiota.

El equipo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Kazemaru no dijo nada ante las hirientes palabras de Kageyama. A Fudou no le gusto ese último comentario, porque él único que podía decirle idiota a Kazemaru, era él. Iba a responder a Kageyama, pero Sakuma puso su mano en su hombro, deteniéndole. 

\- Tienen suerte que se logró minimizar el daño, y la Directora no sabe nada, pero para la próxima no la tendrán.- les amenazó.- Fudou, Banjou, ustedes también volverán al hospedaje, y no saldrán de allí hasta mañana.- y sí, justamente mañana volvían a sus hogares.

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Banjou.

\- Por pelearse en la vía pública, si creen que no sé lo que hicieron, están equivocados.- Kageyama comenzó a retirarse, pero volteo al ver que no le seguían.- ¿Quieren acaso que los saque de Teikoku o pierdan su lugar en el inazuma japan? 

Fudou maldijo, y se levantó de mala gana, pisando fuerte la arena con sus pies. Banjou también se fue, despidiéndose de los chicos por el momento, Kazemaru hizo lo mismo en silencio, se veía bastante desanimado. El grupo restante se quedó allí, en su sitio sin moverse, claramente el ambiente había decaído hasta número negativos. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kazemaru estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, mirando por su ventana las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo azul. Apenas llegar fue directo a su habitación en silencio, mientras Fudou se quejaba de esto y lo otro, él simplemente lo ignoró fue a su cuarto y se tiró a su cama y se quedó allí pensando en lo sucedido. Se había quedado sin habla ante las palabras de Kageyama, ya era suficiente malo estar herido, y ahora estar decaído lo hacía sentir peor.

\- Soy un idiota…- dejó escapar, justamente Fudou estaba en el marco de la puerta que daba a su habitación, y le escucho. Le había estado viendo un buen rato.

\- No tomes eso en serio.

Kazemaru apenas si se movió, cuando escucho la voz de Fudou.

\- Pero lo soy.

\- Quizás un poco…- si, no era bueno animando a las personas, pero tampoco gustaba de ver a Kazemaru tan apagado y hundiéndose en su propia negatividad.- Escucha…

\- No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, Fudou.- Kazemaru se levantó, quedando arrodillado en su cama, pero dándole la espalda al de mohícano.- No pensé en las consecuencias después de lo ocurrido, solo les estoy arruinando el viaje a todos.

Fudou solo rodo los ojos, y se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de hablar, para no sonar agresivo, o al menos hacer el intento de sonar amable, pero sabía que era algo casi imposible para él.- Nadie se ha quejado de tí, deja de inventar cosas.- le regaño Fudou, el chico volteo a verlo perplejo.- Además, salvaste a un mocoso de una caída mortal, y sobreviviste, ten un poco más de orgullo sobre ese hecho, porque, por si no lo has notado, los demás idiotas del equipo están orgullosos de lo valiente que fuiste.- Kazemaru le miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que oía a Fudou tan serio, sin bromas, o sarcasmos, solo estaba enojado, hasta incluso ofendido.

\- Yo-

\- ¿Tu qué? - le interrumpió, pero ni siquiera le dejó continuar.- Sal de la cama, vamos a comer y ver una película, porque estoy aburrido.- no era una pregunta, ni tampoco una invitación a la cual Kazemaru pudiera negarse, ya que le tomó de su muñeca y lo jalo fuera de la habitación, para dirigirse a la sala donde estaba la televisión. Allí, Fudou se encargó de buscar alguna película de acción, porque la verdad no sabía que otra cosa ver, y luego fue a la cocina por bocadillos y bebidas.

Finalmente allí estaban, ambos viendo una película, que la verdad estaba interesante y ayudó a que Kazemaru se distrajera un poco. No faltaron los comentarios sarcástico de Fudou, sobre lo irreal de la película, ya que era imposible matar a un tiburón prehistórico de esa manera. Claro, pero sí que podían hacer volar una portería completa con el tiro de un balón.

Banjou bajo cuando la película ya había acabado y mostraban los créditos. Él había estado jugando en su teléfono, hasta que terminó por dormirse, y había despertado con el dispositivo pegado en su cara. 

\- Ah, aquí estaban.- dio un pequeño bostezo antes de continuar.- Los chicos vienen de regreso.- tanto Fudou y Kazemaru se preguntaron ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera estaba atardeciendo todavía, aún había suficiente horas sol para diversión y nado.- Vamos a hacer una parrillada de despedida, aquí.

A Fudou no pareció importarle, pero carne era carne, así que estaba más que interesado en participar, dígase comer.

\- Pero… el comandante…- intentó decir Kazemaru, no muy seguro al respecto. Banjou negó con la cabeza, moviendo su corta melena.

\- No te preocupes, Sakuma hablo con él.

\- ¿En serio?- no parecía muy convencido, se podía notar la duda en su mirada.- Pero…

\- Oye, decidieron ellos hacer eso, deja de poner peros, además quiero comer algo de carne y no solo pescado.- se quejó Fudou.- Así que deja de atormentarte y se agradecido.- tanto Banjou como Kazemaru se le quedaron observaron un buen momento, Fudou simplemente salió de la habitación.

\- Kazemaru…- hablo Banjou.- Vamos a hacer la parrillada con los chicos, todos están entusiasmados.- ante los ánimos y la sonrisa de Banjou, Kazemaru terminó por sonreír y sentirse avergonzado por estar haciendo un drama por nada.

\- Si tienes razón, vamos.- apagó la televisión y fueron hasta la cocina, que conectaba al patio trasero donde harían la parrillada. A lo lejos pudo observar al resto del equipo, que venían cargados de bolsas. 

\- No te quedes mirando y ayúdame, Banjou.- Fudou apareció empujando una parrilla y le indicó donde había una mesa, para que la trajera. 

\- Carne, carne, carne.- exclamó Jimon apenas llegar con las bolsas.

\- Creo que hay suficiente para todos, incluso más.- indicó Sakuma. Mientras Banjou colocaba la mesa plegable, donde los chicos comenzaron a dejar las bolsas.- Hace falta otra parrilla más, Fudou ve por ella.- ordenó él, Fudou arqueo una ceja ante esa orden, pero fue a buscarla. Kazemaru estaba por ir a ayudar a Fudou, cuando la mano de Sakuma sobre su hombro, le detuvo.- Kazemaru puedes ayudarme con esto.- exclamó apuntando la bolsa de los vegetales.

\- eh… claro.- así que olvidó la idea de ayudar a Fudou, incluso Akio le observó de reojo para luego buscar la otra parrilla. 

Kazemaru, Sakuma, Narukami, Sakiyama y Oono, estaban con los vegetales en la cocina, lavándolos y cortándolos, para ponerlos en una bandeja y llevarlos afuera, los pondrían a asar junto con la carne. El otro grupo se dividió en dos, Gojou y Banjou prepararon las parrillas y los restantes estaban con la carne, colocándolas en platos para que estuvieran listos para dejarlas en la parrilla. 

\- Ya está caliente…- les indico Banjou, justo cuando el grupo de Sakuma traían los vegetales. Con unas pinzas de cocina, fueron colocando sobre la parrilla cada verdura, dejando espacio para luego colocar la carne. Para ese momento ya estaba atardeciendo.

\- ¡hey! ¡hey!- una conocida voz se acercó a ellos. Aquel pelirosa, que habían conocido en la playa, también estaba allí. 

\- Lo invitamos.- le indico Genda al ver el rostro sorprendido de Kazemaru.- Después de todo hizo mucho por nosotros y nos enseñó a surfear.

\- ¡hey Kazemaru!- saludo el surfista.- ¿Cómo estás? 

\- Bien, lamento haberme ido sin despedirme…

\- No te preocupes, los chicos me contaron que ocurrió. Pero, no nos preocupemos por eso, ahora solo comamos.

\- La carne estará dentro de nada, tomen sus platillos…- fue el anuncio de Sakuma. Tsunami fue con los chicos, mezclándose con los chicos de Teikoku de maravilla, tenía un don para llevarse bien con la gente.

Genda se acercó a Kazemaru y le tendió un plato, llamando su atención.- Gracias, Genda.- recibió el plato de parte del portero con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Koujirou.- Los chicos me contaron lo que sucedió con el comandante.

\- ah, sí. Lamento eso.- agacho su mirada al piso, un poco avergonzado.

\- No dejes que te afecte.

Kazemaru asintió.- Genda ¿Les estoy arruinando este viaje?

\- ¿uh? Claro que no.- fue la segura respuesta del más alto, que no comprendía por que Kazemaru seguía pensando de esa forma.- Te puedo asegurar que todos nos hemos divertido como nunca, nos hemos reído.- mientras hablaban, Narukami y Jimon vigilaban la carne de cerca para sacar apenas estuviera todo listo.- Nos hemos asustado, y no lo digo por el accidente aquel, si no por lo de la cueva, fue divertido cuando todos huímos.- dejó escapar una corta risa, de fondo podían escuchar a Sakuma discutir con Fudou, al mismo tiempo que las luces exteriores se encendían.- Además pudimos surfear y conocer a Tsunami y a los demás surfistas. 

Kazemaru solo se quedo pensando un momento.

\- No le des muchas vueltas, Kazemaru.- intentó animarlo Genda.- Creeme, no has arruinado nada, todos estamos muy felices de estar aquí. 

\- ¡Kazemaru-san, Genda-san!- grito Doumen.- ¡La carne esta lista! ¡Vengan antes de que se la coman ellos!- Ambos se sonrieron y terminaron acercándose a la parrilla más cercana, para sacar comida de ella. 

La verdad es que estuvo muy divertido, con algunos acaparando carne, Sakuma regañandolos por eso. Otros conversando tranquilamente, o haciendo bromas sobre algunas anécdotas que se contaban. No falto el tipico que tiró su comida por accidente al suelo, provocando unas pocas risas. Como tampoco faltó la carne quemada, que le tocó a alguno. 

Así la tarde, dio paso a la noche y Tsunami debía irse, se despidió con un hasta luego, les prometió que vendría mañana a despedirse de ellos. 

\- oh, debo tomarme mi medicina.- recordó Kazemaru, al darse cuenta de la hora.

\- Ve a tomarla y luego ve a dormir, Kazemaru.- le indico Sakuma.

\- ¿eh? 

\- Si, descanse Kazemaru-san.- le dijo Narukami.

\- Pero quería ayudar a recoger y limpiar.

\- No te preocupes, somos suficientes y tú deberías descansar.- hablo Jimon, quien se fue con una pila de platos sucios a la cocina. 

\- Además la medicina que te vas a tomar, tiene efectos secundarios.- hablo Sakiyama, quien junto con Oono iban a limpiar la parrilla.- Seguro estarás somnoliento después.

\- oh, no lo sabía. 

\- ¿tu como lo sabias?- pregunto Oono.

\- Lo decía en la misma caja que le dejó el médico.- Kazemaru aún ni se había molestado en leer las instrucciones, dado que debía tomarla en la noche, así que no le tomo importancia.- Lo revise luego de que el médico dijo que tenía efectos secundarios.- agregó Sakiyama, Kazemaru vagamente recordaba aquello.

\- Gracias Sakiyama. 

\- Bueno, más razón para que vayas a descansar.- Genda, quien estaba recogiendo la basura que dejaron se acercó a Kazemaru, regalandole una sonrisa tranquila, para luego voltear a ver a Fudou.- Tu también deberías descansar.- le indico.- Somos suficientes para terminar pronto.

\- ¿eh? ¿yo?

\- Es verdad.- dejó escapar Banjou.- Estuviste toda la noche de ayer despierto.- Banjou recordó vagamente, como a mitad de la madrugada le dieron ganas de ir al baño, el cual estaba frente a la habitación de Jimon, por lo tanto cerca de la habitación de Kazemaru. 

Después de salir del baño, decidió ir a ver como estaba todo con su compañero, ya que sabía que el capitán, Genda y Fudou se habían quedado dentro. Cuando se asomo, se sorprendió al ver que Genda y Sakuma dormían uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, sentados en las sillas que habían traído.

Pero Fudou estaba despierto, sentado en la cama. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que no pudo verle el rostro, pero estaba claro que seguía despierto, seguramente vigilando el sueño de Kazemaru, quien dormía profundamente. Banjou no hizo ningún sonido al acercarse, ni tampoco al alejarse, ya que notó que Kazemaru estaba muy bien cuidado como para molestar, así que se alejó en silencio como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Fudou comenzó a sonrojarse y obviamente notó la mirada de Ichirouta sobre él. 

\- Creo que eran las 4 de la mañana cuando s-

\- Muy bien, muy bien, me voy a dormir, que insistentes y molestos son.- le interrumpió Akio siendo grosero, y entrando a la casa casi de inmediato, ocultando así el sonrojo que comenzaba a aumentar en sus mejillas. El equipo se quedó en silencio un momento. 

\- Podría ser q-

\- Narukami.- Henmi lo interrumpió.- ¿Podrías ayudarme con esta parrilla?- Narukami un poco confundido al principio, terminó por aceptar y olvido lo que iba a decir ya que Henmi comenzó a indicarle que hacer y como hacerlo. 

Kazemaru también terminó por entrar a la casa, porque los chicos insistieron que fuera a dormir. Así que se dio un baño caliente antes que nada, aunque quería ir a la aguas termales, pero tenía una herida y no creía que eso fuera higiénico, y peligroso por si resbalaba de nuevo. Así que solo utilizo la ducha de los baños. Al terminar fue a su habitación, tomó su medicina, se coloco su pijama y seco su cabello con una toalla con delicadeza. Aún debía limpiar su herida y colocar la venda, en su cabeza, después. 

\- ¿Ya tomaste tu medicina?- después de un rato de silencio, una segunda voz le hizo sobresaltar.

\- ¡Fu-Fudou!- dejó escapar asustado, se asombro de verlo allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, aunque juraba que había cerrado.

\- No la cerraste, estaba entreabierta.- como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, Fudou le contestó.- Deberías tener cuidado.

\- eh, si… espera ¿Desde cuando estabas ahí?

\- Lo suficiente.- contestó vagamente.- ¿Quieres saber?- preguntó de manera traviesa.

\- Olvidalo.- Kazemaru le dedicó una mirada de consternación, realmente no quería saber.- De todos modos, pensé que estabas dormido, Fudou ya no llevaba su bañador, estaba con un pantalón de algodón color verde oscuro y una playera oscura.

\- Si bueno, solo quería decirte que estuviste todo el día sin coleta.

Kazemaru se quedó en silencio, esperando que continuara con su idea, pero no lo hizo.- ¿y…?- no entendía el problema, la única razón por la que hizo aquello era por su herida en la cabeza, que era reciente. También porque no quería mover las vendas, así que no veía gran problema por ello, además del calor que sintió en su cuello durante esas horas. 

\- Es solo que nunca te ví así por tanto tiempo.- dijo sin mucho ánimo de continuar con el tema a pesar de que él la inició, porque luego cambió de tema.- ¿y? ¿tomaste tu medicamento? 

Kazemaru se preguntó internamente desde cuando Fudou se había vuelto su madre, no lo dijo en voz alta, solo para no molestarlo.- Si, ya la tomé.- terminó por responder, solo para que se quedará tranquilo y no hiciera más preguntas. Por alguna razón sentía que Fudou no era el mismo Fudou de siempre, bueno seguía siendo el mismo Fudou solitario, frió, grosero y poco amable, pero había algo más allí. Aunque sabía que preguntar no le iba a llevar a nada.

\- En fin…- dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras tomaba algunas vendas.- Buenas noches…

\- ¿me estas echando?- preguntó Fudou.

\- Bueno, mañana nos vamos temprano y deberías dormir, según Banjou pasaste casi la noche en ve-

\- Banjou solo está exagerando.- se sobresaltó Fudou, interrumpiendo bruscamente al de largos cabellos.- Ya entra a la cama.- se veía algo nervioso.

\- Debo vendarme primero.- Kazemaru se notaba notablemente confundido. Akio solo soltó un bufido exasperado, le quitó las vendas y le ordenó que se sentara. Ichirouta ya cansado, quizás porque la medicina estaba haciendo efecto o simplemente por no querer tratar con un Fudou con esa actitud, acepto. 

La lesión estaba justo debajo de su fleco, a un costado de su frente, así que le sería muy fácil de ocultar con su cabello Fudou limpio la herida con una gasa y luego sostuvo una gasa limpia contra la herida, con la venda, no demasiado fuerte. Y si, se dio el tiempo para acariciar los largos y suaves cabellos del chico, debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Listo ¿Qué hay del brazo?- preguntó con tono demandante y casi indiferente.

\- Ya lo trate en el baño.- respondió con simpleza, levantando su brazo herido, limpiado y vendado por él.

\- hm, entonces ya metete a la cama.

\- Bien, bien….- No quería discutir con Akio, así que solo se metió a la cama. Pero Fudou tenía otros planes, ya que se acercó a su cama, y se sentó en ella, cuando Kazemaru ya estaba bajo sus mantas.- ¿Qué haces?- Fudou solo se quedó allí, sentado, observando el piso, sin dedicarle la mirada, o al menos responder su pregunta. Solo estaba allí quieto y en silencio.- Bueno, podrías apagar la luz, por favor.- pidió Kazemaru, y este se levantó, apagó la luz, y luego volvió a sentarse en la cama, sin verlo de nuevo.- Fudou…

\- ¿Qué?- finalmente dijo algo, cortante pero al menos respondió.

\- Los chicos me contaron lo que pasó allá.- no iba a nombrar a nadie, para que Fudou no fuera a por el pobre Narukami o por Henmi, que le habian contado con lujo de detalles. 

Cuando llegó el doctor aquella mañana, Fudou despertó y no fue hasta que el doctor le dijo que todo estaba bien, que él finalmente camino a su habitación para dormir como corresponde. Narukami y Henmi aparecieron en su habitación minutos después, y le contaron todo lo que ocurrió, después de que él había saltado para salvar al pequeño llamado Ranmaru.

La verdad es que Narukami había quedado perplejo, en shock sin poder moverse o reaccionar. Mientras Sakuma había detenido a Fudou por los pelos de saltar, salvando a Fudou de lastimarse o de matarse.

Akio no contesto nada, solo se quedo en silencio. Ichirouta admitía que era despistado a veces, bueno, siempre lo era, pero entendía a Fudou, no sabía como, pero lo hacía. Sabía lo que Fudou había intentado hacer por él, como también comprendía que el de ojos verdes no quería hablar sobre el tema. Así que simplemente dejo que el silencio hablara, se removió un poco en su cama y volvió a llamarlo.

\- Fudou, si vas a quedarte, al menos recuéstate.- le pidió él, Kazemaru se había hecho a un lado, para que el otro pudiera usar la mitad de la cama. Solo allí, Fudou le volteo a ver sorprendido.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que te acuestes aquí, para que duermas.- ambos se quedaron observando un buen rato, provocando que a Kazemaru, le comenzara a ganar la vergüenza. Dejó escapar un suspiro y le dio la espalda rápidamente, pero sin ser muy obvio.- Tu decides, buenas noches.- dijo por último para cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía. 

Fudou lo pensó un momento, pero al final decidió tomar la oferta que le estaban ofreciendo. Así que quitó la mantas y se acostó allí, también dándole la espalda al de cabellos largos. Dejó escapar un “buenas noches” en voz baja, y ambos se quedaron dormidos lentamente, espalda contra espalda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los chicos estaban abajo terminando de limpiar en ese momento, algunos repartidos en la cocina, y otros afuera.

\- Voy a llevar la basura.- les avisó Sakuma, este tomó ls dos bolsas para ir alejándose, bajó las escaleras, para luego ir a rodear la casa, donde había visto los botes para la basura. Esperaba verlos, esa parte de la casa no estaba bien iluminada. 

Mientras Narukami y Henmi se encargaban de lo último, que quedaba por limpiar en el patio trasero, Genda enseguida corrió hacia el capitán, y le alcanzó justo a tiempo para ayudarle con una bolsa.

\- Puedo solo, Genda.- Sakuma se sintió un poco ofendido, el portero le quitó prácticamente la bolsa de su mano, lo cual le hizo detenerse.

\- Se que eres capaz de llevar las bolsas, capitán. Pero es mejor que no vayas solo.

\- También se cuidarme solo.

\- Eso no lo dudo, pero prefiero prevenir.- Genda simplemente le sonrió y comenzó a caminar.- Además, odiaría que te ocurriera algo malo.- último comentario que provocó un leve sonrojo en Sakuma.

\- Bueno, entonces al menos espérame.- le contesto, ya que Genda estaba adelantándose, dejándolo solo y vulnerable, según Genda.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Claro que dicha escena era de conocimiento público, ya que cierto pelivioleta estaba observando desde el patio trasero de la casa.- Podría ser que…

\- Narukami.- le llamó e interrumpió Henmi.- El desastre que hiciste no se va a limpiar solo ¿verdad?- Henmi estaba allí con dos mopas y un cubo con agua.

\- ¡Oye! Fue un accidente, además no fui el único. 

\- Si, pero tu jugo de piña dejó pegajoso el piso, así que rápido.

\- Ya voy.- con tono desanimado, comenzaron a limpiar el lugar, y ya que era lo último que faltaba. También tuvieron que colocar las sillas, mesas y sombrillas en su lugar, ya que todo había sido movido para la parrillada que hicieron. 

Para ese momento, Sakuma y Genda ya habían llegado hace varios minutos atrás, los demás chicos habían terminado su parte. Así que ellos dos fueron los últimos en ir a la cama. 

Ambos subieron por la escalera que estaba en la cocina, hacia el siguiente piso, dicha escalera era más angosta que la principal. Obviamente pasaron despacio, para no despertar a los demás, por ejemplo Kazemaru, ya que tuvieron que pasar frente a esta primero. Así que en puntitas y despacio caminaron, y dado que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Narukami se detuvo al notar algo.

\- ¡Oi, Narukami!- gritó en voz baja Henmi, tratando de llamarlo sin resultados. Dejó escapar un suspiro para volver sobre sus pasos.- ¿Qué pasa?- susurró. 

\- Mira…- apuntó hacia dentro de la habitación, Narukami se notaba bastante sorprendido. Henmi movió la puerta un poco, solo para notar que Kazemaru dormía profundamente, pero no estaba solo, Fudou también estaba bajo las mantas, tan profundamente dormido como Kazemaru. Ambos estaban durmiendo frente a frente. Henmi no dijo palabra alguna, pero Narukami tenía mucho que decir.- … podría ser que…- entonces Henmi le tapó la boca.

\- Henmi.- regaño en susurros a su compañero por haberlo interrumpido.

\- Vamos a dormir, vas a despertarlos, y Fudou no es amable.- Henmi tenía un punto. Así que volvieron a sus habitaciones.

\- Espera…- le dijo Narukami a Henmi, este volteo a verlo mientras el pelivioláceo entraba a su habitación y salió con un pequeño cartel con un agujero. Por lo que pudo ver Henmi, estaba escrito en ellas la palabra “No Molestar”. Narukami rápida, pero silenciosamente, fue hasta la habitación de Kazemaru y colgó aquel pequeño cartel en el pomo de la puerta y luego regresó de la misma manera. Henmi no comento nada, solo dijo que había que dormir.   
  
A la mañana siguiente, tanto Fudou como Kazemaru se preguntaron quién había puesto ese cartel allí y con qué intenciones. Pero eso es para otra historia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa mañana, ambos entraron por la cocina, ante la sorpresa de Genda, Sakuma y Jimon, quienes estaban preparando el desayuno, y en unas horas tomarían el bus para partir.

\- Que… ¡¿De dónde salieron?!- dejó escapar Sakuma.- Los creía dormidos como los demás.- se veía alterado. 

\- Se supone que no debían salir de aquí, hasta que nos fuéramos.- Genda les observo algo sorprendidos. Lo esperaba de Fudou, el no obedecer las órdenes del comandante, pero no de Kazemaru.

\- Queríamos llegar antes que se levantaran, pero veo que no alcanzamos. Lo siento.- se disculpó Kazemaru, ya que estaba también sorprendido de verlos allí.

\- Kazemaru me rogó para que le acompañara.- Fudou se quería desligar de todos los problemas rápidamente. 

Todo había empezado con Kazemaru despertando temprano y dijo que quería buscar caracolas, asi de la nada. Akio había intentado detenerlo, obviamente sin resultados positivos. Al final, Kazemaru le dijo que sabía donde buscar, y si quería lo acompañaba y si no, se quedara allí sin decir nada, y estaba claro que no le iba a dejar ir solo. A esa hora aún no salía el sol, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente claro como para salir, pero aún así lo acompaño. Cambiaron sus ropas, se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron. 

\- ¿Una caracola?- pregunto Jirou, para luego sacar la tortilla de huevo que estaba haciendo.- ¿Todo por una caracola?- Sakuma comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.- Fudou debiste detenerlo.

\- Oye, que no soy niñero de nadie.

\- No creí que rompieran las normas del comandante.- comentó Jimon.- Bueno, ya están de vuelta capitán, y no ocurrió nada.- Sakuma dejó escapar un suspiro, todo por una caracola. 

\- Es una bonita caracola.- admitió el capitán, la veía en la mano de Kazemaru, Aquella caracola era blanca con tintes amarillos y por dentro de un bonito color violáceo.- Pero no es justificación para salir así.

\- No es para mí.- reveló Kazemaru.- Es para Narukami.- para ese momento, Fudou estaba comiendo algunos bocadillos que había en el mesón de la cocina, muy indiferente al tema de la caracola.- Narukami se asustó mucho con lo que sucedió, así que simplemente quería hacerle este regalo.

Sakuma sonrió, enternecido por el gesto de Kazemaru, aunque solo por unos segundos.- Pero aún así no está bien. Pudiste pedirme el favor a mí.- Kazemaru negó con la cabeza con suavidad. 

\- Ya han hecho mucho por mí, además Narukami estaba entusiasmado y yo le había dicho que le ayudaría, pero ocurrió ese problema y no pude.- recordó con algo de vergüenza.- Así que quería hacerlo por mi cuenta.

\- Bueno, de todas formas ya está hecho.- Sakuma dejo el tema por la paz, esperando que nadie tocara el tema frente al comandante. Aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, ya no lo volvió a ver otra vez, simplemente había desaparecido. Bueno, tampoco lo extrañaba, y esperaba que permaneciera así para siempre, eso sería lo ideal. 

Media hora después, mientras los cinco preparaban el desayuno, los demás fueron despertando, apareciendo en el comedor uno a uno. Apenas Narukami se asomo, fue detenido por Kazemaru quien le llamó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kazemaru-san?- pregunto Narukami, apenas acercarse notó la bonita caracola que tenía su superior entre sus manos. Su boca formo una ‘o’ de puro asombro, quedó mudo ante la sorpresa.

\- Es para tí, la encontré en la playa.- Con esas sencillas palabras había alegrado el día de Narukami.

\- ¡¿E-en serio?! ¡¿Para mí?!- grito Narukami y tomó la caracola entre sus manos. Era muy bonita, mucho mejor de las que había encontrado antes. Kazemaru solo le sonrió, feliz de que Narukami estuviera más que contento por su caracola. Aunque no se espero el inesperado abrazo de parte de Narukami.

\- ¡O-oi!- le quiso detener Fudou, aunque ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, solo se quedó allí, gruñendo en voz baja. Mientras Narukami se aferraba literalmente a Kazemaru y hundía su rostro en el pecho del defensa. Los demás estaban sorprendidos por la gran muestra de afecto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Sakiyama recién entraba a la cocina para ver la escena.- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿se cayó de la cama o algo así?- preguntó apuntando a Narukami, quien estaba abrazando a Kazemaru, y este último solo le daba palmadas en su cabeza, algo avergonzado. 

\- Muchas cosas pasaron.- Jimon solo sonrió.- Bueno, desayunemos antes que se enfríe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las últimas horas la pasaron ordenando sus habitaciones, colocando sus ropas en sus maletas, dejando todo como estaba antes de entrar. Cada uno fue dejando sus bolsos en la entrada. 

Cuando terminaron, algunos salieron a recorrer las cercanías aprovechando las últimas horas, otros sin tanta suerte se quedaron dentro. Ni Kazemaru y ni Fudou, querían tentar su suerte otra vez y Banjou no quería desobedecer las órdenes del comandante, así que se aseguro de no haber dejado nada olvidado. 

Así, pasó el tiempo, y los chicos se reunieron en el mismo punto donde el bus les había dejado el primer día.

\- Asegurense que no se les está olvidando nada.- les indico Sakuma mientras iban subiendo sus bolsos. 

\- Que bien, hora de irse.- Fudou bostezo un poco, deteniéndose a un lado de Sakuma, quien solo le miró de soslayo.

\- Yo no lo hubiese podido hacer.- comentó repentinamente, ganándose la mirada extrañada de Akio.- El saltar, en ese momento… ibas a lanzarte a por Kazemaru, aún sabiendo que te podías matar.- comentó. Jirou mantuvo su mirada al frente, Akio hizo lo mismo después.

\- Bueno, la verdad… ni siquiera estaba pensando.- reconoció Fudou.- Admito que…- se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.- ...me detuviste de hacer una locura, pero si ese tal Tsunami no hubiese aparecido, habría saltado. 

\- Yo admito que tuve miedo, no solo de Kazemaru, si no miedo por mí…

\- Serías un idiota si no sintieras miedo.- era el mismo tono desinteresado de Fudou, pero por fin Sakuma volteo a verlo, sus palabras habían llamado su atención.- Mira quien llego… - el capitán siguió la mirada de su compañero, solo para notar a cierto pelirosa aparecer, los chicos fueron a saludarlo, o mas bien a despedirse, casi enseguida, obviamente Kazemaru también estaba allí.

Antes de que Sakuma le preguntara algo a Fudou, o le comentara algo más, este ya estaba subiendo al bus. No era parte de Fudou ser social, no le desagradaba Tsunami, tampoco era su persona favorita, solo era parte de su ser alejarse un poco, y quizás, solo quizás, le tenía un poco de celos.

Jirou no lo detuvo, así que él sí fue a despedirse de Tsunami. 

\- Si vuelven, no duden en buscarme.- les había dicho Tsunami.- Y estaré atento a su partido, Kazemaru.- si, ya estaba enterado de que Kazemaru y Fudou jugarían en Rusia dentro de unos días.- Mucho ánimo.

\- Gracias. La verdad es que no te hemos agradecido lo suficiente.- fueron las palabras de Kazemaru, ya que sentía que Tsunami había hecho mucho por ellos, le debían demasiado. 

\- No te preocupes, no te preocupes.- le dijo Tsunami.

\- Por favor tienes mi número, si estas por Tokyo avisame, te daré hospedaje en mi casa.- le indico Kazemaru.

\- oh, yo te puedo llevar a recorrer las playas.- le dijo Genda que estaba escuchando.- Por agradecimiento por las clases de surf. 

\- ¡Vaya, eso suena bien!- después de eso, Genda y Tsunami intercambiaron contacto también, entre otras palabras más.

Minutos después Tsunami les decía adiós, mientras veía el bus partir finalmente, donde los chicos se despedían de ese corto y emocionante paseo, pero prometiendo que volverían en una próxima ocasión. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Ha visto algo interesante, Kageyama-san?- preguntó un hombre bajito, quien se acercó al susodicho comandante y se detuvo a pocos metros de él.

\- Hay más talento allí afuera por explotar.- fueron las palabras de Kageyama que observaba por la ventana de aquella casa. En sus lentes oscuros, se reflejaba el bus de los chicos recién partiendo y alejándose del lugar. 

\- Entonces la investigación ha dado por fin sus frutos, por lo que veo.

\- Es hora de avanzar al siguiente nivel. 

\- ¿Quiere que le de a Ar-

\- No, no le concierne.- le interrumpió él.- Por ahora no es de utilidad, ni confiable. Lo reemplazare cuando pueda.- se quedó en silencio un momento.- Me has ayudado bien, aunque solo sea para proteger a esos niños. Pero, que no se vuelva a repetir el accidente de la playa otra vez.- se dio la vuelta para comenzar alejarse.- Debo hacer otro viaje, no necesito tu ayuda desde ahora, puedes volver a Teikoku.- fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Las horas se convirtieron en días, muchos días. Tanto Kazemaru como Fudou y los demás miembros del equipo japonés, abandonaron su país natal para ir a Rusia, donde estaban participando. Allí, a pesar de las dificultades, ganaron partido tras partido, llegando a oídos de muchos, incluso en su propio país.

En algunas tiendas se podían ver revistas, donde los titulares mencionaban al equipo juvenil, que los estaba representando en Rusia.

\- ¿uh? ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritó un pequeño en una tienda, se acercó corriendo a la mujer de cortos cabellos rosas, aunque en realidad estaba muy cerca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ranmaru?- preguntó ella, el chico le mostró la portada de una revista deportiva, donde un equipo había sido fotografiado.

\- ¡Es el chico de la playa! ¿Es famoso, mamá?- preguntó 

\- oh, es cierto.- su madre demoró en reconocerlo, pero era el mismo chico.- ¿Quieres que llevemos la revista a casa también?- preguntó ella, dado que estaban en un supermercado, comprando algunas pocas cosas. El pequeño de cabello rosa asintió emocionado. 

Pocos minutos después, su madre había pagado todo, puso las bolsas en el carrito de las compras, así como a su hijo en el asiento del carrito. 

\- Al parecer juega fútbol.- su madre le dio una mirada rápida a la revista, ya que su hijo estaba muy entusiasmado en saber de qué trataba, mientras caminaban hacia la salida. 

\- ¿Fútbol? ¿se come?- la mujer dejó escapar una corta risa.

\- Es un juego con una pelota… uhmm ¿recuerdas lo que mira tu padre en la televisión? 

\- Si si si si, lo recuerdo. Es divertido, papá es divertido.- recalcó el pequeño.

\- Eso es el fútbol. 

\- Mamá léeme la revista.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa ¿esta bien?- el pequeño asintió.

\- Le mostraré la revista a Shindou ¿puedo?

\- Claro que sí.- le permitió ella.- Pero mañana, hoy debe estar en sus clase de piano. 

Se alejaron del lugar mientras Ranmaru seguía haciendo preguntas tras pregunta a su madre, es que estaba muy feliz de ver a su amigo en esa revista, y muy emocionado porque su madre le leería el contenido de esta.

.

.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.


End file.
